The bet
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: Hagoromo was bored and casually listened to a conversation between Hashirama and Madara. To escape boredom he propose to send them to the past, but before they made a risky gamble that could end very bad for many persons... How is it going to end? Time travel, Hashimada, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new history!

Naruto doesn´t belong to me

Otsutsuki Hagoromo, the great Sage of the six paths, first jinchuuriki ever, god of the Shinobi World, was bored. Whit all that peace he was starting to miss his mother and the green goo that she called Zetsu. At least when Kaguya was still a threat he have something else to do rather than sitting on his ass seeing the everyday of life going on. The only amusing thing he have seen in ages was the new genin chasing Torah, the eternal nightmare of a cat, all over Konoha.

"So bored" he said, trying to find amusement in the cat scratching the fifteenth kid´s face this week, but that was an old joke now. "I´m sorry, mommy. Have I known how bored I would be with you sealed forever I would never have done it" he apologized to Kaguya.

He just walked away, thinking about searching Hamura to talk (he have already grounded Indra and Azura for the rest of their afterlives (his sons weren´t talking to him because of that)), so they were out of question) when he noticed two of his sons transmigrants some steps away, screaming at each other.

"Even if I was manipulated my idea was right! And the village shouldn´t have been created in the first place, it was an absurd dream!" yelled Madara, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"No, it wasn´t. And they finally achieve peace, the Shinobi alliance…" answered Hashirama with his usual smile. He wanted to calm his old friend down before he committed some sort of craziness (Madara Uchiha was dangerous even dead).

"The Alliance is only a ceasefire! They will find some reason to fight in the future! And shut up your overly optimistic mouth, you fool!" screamed the raven at his face, startling his companion, sending him into one of his depressive fits. "Oh, not again"

"Sorry, Madara" said the previous Hokage, sitting on the nonexistent ground with his arms around his knees and a purple aura around himself.

"Snap out of it, you are too old for that" now the Uchiha didn´t raise his voice. He know that if he did that the fool he have for a best friend would only get more depressed and that was a nightmare.

"I´m not that old…" the poor Shodai was getting even worse at been called old and his friend was losing his patience.

"Your granddaughter have more than sixty years!" screamed the former missing nin, looking at the brunette with his Sharingan activated.

"Tsuna, yes! I miss when she was a little girl, she looked so cute in her tiny dress, playing poker with me in the afternoons… it was the only gamble she ever won" remembered the Senju, happy again with his memories of his beloved Tsunade.

"Because the only person with worst luck than her was you" mumbled the raven, crossing his arms again.

"I was not that bad at gambling" lied Hashirama.

"Says who? Every time we played poker together I won and when I accompanied you to the casino you lost all your money on the Black Jack table. And let´s not talk about all the times Tobirama have to drag you out of the betting pools because you were losing even your underwear" listed his friend, making him go into depression again.

"Yes, I was such a loser at gambling"

"Stop that already" said a very annoyed Madara, grabbing his friend´s arms and pulling him into his feet. "And like I was saying, that dream we shared as children was just a nonsense and Konoha useless…"

"No, it wasn´t" said the brunette, looking more like a stubborn child than the powerful shinobi he truly was. "Our village…"

"Yours! Your village! It was never my home" screamed the Uchiha. When he thought about Konoha the only things that come to his mind was how he was shunned, mistrusted, ostracized and hated in that place he helped to create.

"No, Madara, ours" repeated the Shodaime. "Our village was a beacon of hope where the children could grow up happy and won´t be sent to the battlefield to die like us or our brothers. And in the end our dream was accomplished"

"Of course not! Izuna… Izuna wasn´t there to see it. And he wouldn´t like it anyway" answered Madara, remembering his sweet (just to himself, Izuna was a nightmare to any other person than his nii-san) little brother.

"Hey… Should have kept a better eye on Tobirama or just left him at home that day"

Hagoromo was listening to them with interest, then a great idea come to his mind. He have exactly what those two need and would use it for his personal amusement. That technique would make sure that he was never bored for a long time. Smiling, he got close to his descendants with the intension of helping them (having fun).

"Do you want to correct some past events?" asked the Sage, startling the two shinobi.

"Hum… yes?" answered Madara a little bit mistrusting the old man. Hagoromo´s smile was much like Hashirama´s when he was planning some childish prank and he didn´t like it. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Of course we want!" answered the brunette, not really noticing the disturbing smile in his ancestors face. It was much like Kaguya´s. "Why? Could it be… that you have some way to help us to change the past?" Madara wanted to slap him, was he truly that idiotic? Scratch that, he was even more.

"I have a jutsu that could reset you lives and return you to a certain day, maybe… the day you two meet at the riverbank?"

"Why that day?" asked Madara with a frown.

"Just think about it, what would you change if you could go back to that day?"

"I would never meet this idiot and go on with my life" said the Uchiha signaling his fool of a rival, who was again feeling depressed.

"That was so mean, Madara" said the Shodaime, his purple aura engulfing him. "We have so much fun together those days"

"Hum…" was the only thing the raven said. Madara wasn´t going to accept it, but the days he spent with Hashirama at the riverbank were the best of his life. He felt so free and happy… like a normal child just playing outside with his best friend without having to worry about all the war and death around him.

"See? Even you enjoyed those times! Why don´t repeat them?" said a smiling Hashirama. Madara frowned as the idiot could read him very good. Well, if he goes back to those days maybe he could save Izuna. Hashirama was having the same thoughts, he wanted to save Kawarama and Itama… and something more. "Why don´t we make a bet?"

"A bet? On what?" asked Madara, giving him an interested look.

"We go back like the Sage said and we live our lives again. If you prevent Konoha from being created again… I will let you torture Tobirama the way you like" Hashirama hated using his little brother like that, but he have no other chose, that was the only thing that could make Madara agree with that deal.

"Really? Even gut him alive? Or let him drown in his own blood?" smiled the Uchiha, showing his sadistic side. Oh, he would have so much pleasure in torturing the damn albino, he couldn´t wait for that…

"Um hum… yeah, but only if you won!" pointed Hashirama.

"Do you even remember who I´m going against? The Big Loser in person" said Madara happy. Winning this bet was going to be… "Wait a minute, what are you going to win with this? Do you want Tobirama out of your life?"

"Jaja, very funny" faked Hashirama. Fortunately, he already have something in mind to be his price if he won. "Do you remember that proposition I made to you one day at the riverbank?"

"Which one? You made a lot of stupid propositions" asked the raven, trying to remember every dumb thing his crazy friend said in their childhood. Dressing in a less Uchiha way? No way in hell; bring Tobirama and Izuna to one of their meetings so they could be friends too? NO!

"Como on, Madara, it´s not that hard. I repeated that proposition a lot of times in our lives, even during our fights" said the Shodaime. His friend thought harder and finally understood what he was saying.

"That one? It was the dumbest thing you ever said, I thought you were joking" said the Uchiha with an incredulous look.

"If I won you have to say yes" stated an incredibly serious Hashirama, then smiled, a determinate look on his face.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" yelled the Uchiha at the top of his lungs, his face all red.

"What did you asked him to do?" asked Hagoromo interested.

"Well…" begin the brunette.

-Flashback-

"When I grow up I want to marry Madara" said a young Hashirama, with his bowl cut hair and smiling face, sitting right beside his friend. They have just finished their daily session of dreams and planning their village.

"What are you saying, idiot?" said a flustered child Madara, with his face all red.

"I love you! Would you marry me when we are older, Madara?" proposed the smiling fool, causing the other boy´s face to go even redder. "Hum? Do you have a fever or something like that?" asked an innocent brunette.

"You fool… the answer is NO!" screamed an embarrassed Uchiha, getting up. He started walking away, trying to get home before the idiot do something even more stupid, but luck was not on his side. Hashirama grabbed his arms and pulled him towards his body, embracing Madara in his.

"Come on, say yes. I love you"

"NO! And a thousand times NO! Give up Hashirama!" screamed the little raven, trying to get out of his best friends embrace. But when he finally could the things got worse, the brunette turned him around by one arm and kissed him… on the mouth. The damn idiot stole his very first kiss! When the kiss ended Hashirama was smiling and Madara feel that his facial veins were about to explode because of how he was blushing. "You… you… you…"

"It felt amazing, Madara-chan" said the grinning fool.

"You kissed me!" exploded the Uchiha, positioning himself in battle position and raising his fists to pound the stupid into next week. Hashirama was oblivious to this and continue smiling. "Consider yourself death!"

"Hum? But that felt so good! At least to me…" the little brunette was depressed now, but that was not stopping Madara him hitting him. Then he snapped out of it. "Would you marry me now?"

"NO!"

-End of the flashback-

"You really asked him to marry you when you were children?" asked Hagoromo a little bit incredulous. Not even Asura have come whit an idea as crazy as that, and he used to have the craziest of ideas. Like when he thought it was right to change all his big brother´s clothes for dresses… Indra was so mad at that, he chased after his little brother for hours screaming profanities while wearing a pink dress (and he gave his men such a show, many of them dreamed for weeks about having a female Indra in their beds).

"Yes, I did" answered sincerely Hashirama while a very flustered Madara was fuming next to him, remembering when the fool stole his first kiss. "And keep asking that during every one of our fights"

"Oh, wow" was the only thing the Sage said. Hagoromo thought about it and then smiled. It was an incredible idea and will assure his fun. With that malicious grin directed to the Uchiha, he started talking "Then, do you accept the bet?"

"NO! And for the hundredth or more time in my life: NO, HASHIRAMA, I´M NOT MARRYING YOU!" shouted the raven, Sharingan in his eyes. The Rinnegan eyed man just rolled his sacred eyes, he have a counterattack ready.

"So you are scared of losing it? Because I feel you are"

"NO! Do you even know who I´m playing against? He is the worst gambler ever! He lost every bet and gamble he made in his entire life!"

"Not all, I still won a few" intervened a depressed Hashirama. That was a lie, of course, Tsuna inherited her bad luck at gamble from him.

"Shut up, Hashirama" ordered the Uchiha. "Going back to that, I´m not scared. I couldn´t possible lose this bet"

"Then why are you refusing it?"

"Because I´m not taking any risks! Besides, Izuna would be mad at me if he even get a tuft that I bet my hand in marriage…" he could even hear his baby brother screaming at him for being such an idiot.

"But if there is no chance of Hashirama winning then he won´t have to know. And you could rip Tobirama´s liver in his presence" proposed the Sage, hoping that Madara will take the bait, but the Uchiha was not that easy to fool.

"That could be good, but still no" said the raven. "And Hashirama, what about Uzumaki Mito, your beloved wife?"

"What about her?" asked the Shodaime confused. He never really loved Mito, it was always Madara who had his hearth. And he could swear that the Uchiha loved him too, he just was in denial.

"She was the mother of your children and your life partner, do you really want to lose those beautiful memo…"

"First of all, it was a political marriage and we can´t really stand each other. We even slept in different rooms!" waved him, remembering the hot headed redhead he used to be married to. Sometimes (almost always) she scared the shit out of him. "And second the very few times we has sex because we didn´t have another option but to make children we used role-play to convince ourselves that we weren´t about to sleep with a person that we didn´t like"

"Role-play? Seriously? You couldn´t do it with your wife without a costume?" asked an incredulous Uchiha.

"Yes… and she didn´t look even as good as you in your clothes" mentioned Hashirama, remembering the times when Mito put on Madara´s clothes and a black wig.

"PERVERT!" shouted Madara, really embarrassed and willing to kill Hashirama for that.

"That´s why I didn´t have any objections in cancelling my marriage to her" said the Shodaime to his fuming friend. "Then, we make the deal? Or are you too scared?"

"Scared? Me? Not a chance" answered the Ex-Uchiha clan leader. "But if we make this bet we are going to set some rules!"

"Fine" answered the other two.

"First, all the persons in both clans have to be willing to form Konoha" with that he was making sure Hashirama will never win. He would never convince Izuna or Tobirama that it was a good idea to form an alliance between the clans. He didn´t know for Kawarama or Itama, but if they survive would more than likely side with the albino. "And… wait a minute, do you really want to renounce to the chance of being the father of your children?"

"I have a jutsu that will fix that" offered Hagoromo.

"Oh, good" said a troubled Madara. "And second… you won´t be trying anything funny with me before Konoha and only IF it is created."

"Okay… but three: You have to save yourself for me" said a smiling Hashirama.

"F-Fine" accepted Madara. "Then we close the bet"

"Sure" they shook hands and the bet was official

"Then" intervened Hagoromo, smiling. "There is no time to lose. Time travel no jutsu!" when the two vanished he started seeing the living world. "This is going to be fun."

Was it funny? I was laughing while writting this. Reviews, please!


	2. Chapter 2

"That idiot is late… hum, maybe I finally got my wish of getting rid of him for good" said a young Madara, throwing another pebble to the river. He growled when it didn´t reach the other side, but then another rock was thrown from behind him, reaching the river.

"Getting rid of who, Madara-chan?" said a child Hashirama. The Uchiha looked at him with rage, earning only a smile. "Hi, sorry I´m late. I was busy saving Kawarama´s neck from a paper bomb and getting scolded at by him for doing so"

"Why would he scold you for saving his life?" asked the raven with a frown. He have nothing against Kawarama´s change of destiny, the little Senju seemed to be more like Tobirama than Hashirama, and that turned him into an ally in case he risk losing this bet.

"Because he is… another Tobirama" answered the eldest Senju brother, for once without a smile. "For the love of the Sage, I forgot how much of a joykiller he was!"

"Talking about that albino idiot, is he ready to have his liver removed?" smiled the Uchiha in a very creepy way.

"No… because I won´t lose this bet. Prepare yourself to be mine!" yelled the bowl cut kid, raising his finger to sign at the raven. Madara felt his face grew hotter and grab a stone from the ground in silence. "Huh, do you want us to skip stones again?"

"No" answered Madara, reading himself to throw the thing in his hand. "But I have no kunai or battle fan to throw at you, so for now, this will work"

"Wha… Wait! Don´t do anything!" then he tried to use his puppy dog eyes to convince the other boy. "Aren´t we friends?"

"You stabbed me on the back once…"

"That was because you was a menace for everyone, including yourself! And peace!" yelled Hashirama, not wanting to be hit by a rock thrown by his friend (he was once and it hurt like hell).

"And you abandoned me as soon as your pretty little village was done…"

"Hey, that isn´t true!... Well, a little, but that was because you were scary and all the people…" Hashirama looked at the angry as hell face of his friend and stopped, cursing his blabbering mouth. "I better shut up… and run"

"You better" Hashirama started running and Madara soon followed, throwing the small pebbles at the brunette. When they finally were exhausted, they sat down near the river looking at sun setting in the horizon.

"So you have already seen your brothers" spoke the Uchiha, lying near the Senju and breathing in a fast notion. He has forgotten how weak his child form was comparing it to one of an adult, so he pressed his body a little bit over the board.

"Yeah… You should have seen them. Itama is great… well, when he is not crying. He has crying fits as I have depression ones"

"Oh, great, another you" said Madara, hoping that he didn´t miscalculate things. Of Itama survive until adulthood and start supporting Hashirama… he didn´t want to think about it. And even with that the idiot won´t win the bet. Hashirama Senju was the Big Loser, the person who have the worst of lucks at gambling, after all.

"And Kawarama… I think I should keep an eye on him if I don´t want to lose him soon. Maybe he took dad´s words about dying in battle being the greatest of honors too much to hearth and he is willing to do that. Apart from that, he is pretty much like Tobirama"

"Great, another jerk"

"Talking about little siblings, have you already seen Izuna?" asked the bowl cut haired kid, getting to his feet smiling. It was almost time to go home… back to where one of his brothers wanted to kill him and where his father wasn´t talking to him.

"No, I woke up here. I will see him when I get home… I´m looking forward to that and maybe a game of shogi next to our chimney. I´m really tired of winning"

"Hey! I didn´t lose all the time!"

"Oh, really? Then tell me again how the Uchiha clan got the money to build the Nakano shrine and a pretty good part of our compound around the time we started using our shogi matches ad betting pools"

"Okay, I lost all our encounters… shit, maybe I should try and stop gambling before my ludopatie gets me into troubles again"

"So you finally get it" said Madara getting up as well and dusting his clothes. "I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow he… or maybe not. If you could change the past then so could I. And especially this part of my past" he was ready to leave but he caught by his arm.

"Then I will do it right now" Hashirama turned him around and grabbed him by his shoulder. Madara was about to ask for an explanation when the other planted a kiss on his lips. It was happening again! That idiot was stealing his first kiss again!

"You promised!" screamed the Uchiha all red when the kiss ended. "Ja! You have lost the bet! One of my rules was that you weren´t trying anything funny with me!"

"Oh, but you didn´t heard what Hagoromo said short before we left? The Sage of Six Paths told me that kisses weren´t "trying something funny". And for every good turn the past takes I get one from you and I just saved Kawarama…"

"That´s not fair! Oh, why the gods hate me?!" yelled the Uchiha. First it was making sure nobody listened to that grinning idiot, and now he have to make sure the past stays like before? Except for the Izuna part… and Tobirama. He was going to rip him to pieces.

"Tough luck" smiled said idiot. "Well, I will be going, see you soon!"

"You wish!"

-In the Senju residence-

"I´m home!" yelled the eldest brother, expecting a warm welcome from his little brothers.

"Hashirama aniya! Welcome home!" answered a smiling Itama, running to hug him. Hashirama petted his hair… oh, how much he missed him! The little kid was so warm and innocent, a refreshing change after being stuck for a life with the grumpy and bossy Tobirama. They made their way towards the living room, where said albino and the last brother were sitting with their arms crossed.

"Hello, Tobi-chan and Kawa-chan" he was grateful that he could have all his family with him again… and to use their childhood nicknames without an angry albino threatening to rip his eyes out of their sockets.

"Excuse me, Tobirama aniya, do you heard someone talking to me?" asked Kawarama in a emotionless tone.

"Must have been your imagination, otouto" answered said albino. Hashirama rolled his eyes, couldn´t his brothers act less like brats and more like Itama and him? Well, not like him, he tend to act like a little kid almost all the time.

"Oh, come on, are you really that mad at me for saving your neck from that paper bomb?" asked the eldest not really understanding that attitude. Both kids turned around (they have been showing their backs to their brothers all the time).

"Mad at you? I´m fucking furious, Hashirama! You steal my opportunity to shine in the battle!" yelled the third brother, startling the little one. Itama hide behind the brunette, scared of Kawarama´s outburst.

"Well, sorry! What do you want me to do, let one of my precious little brothers die just because he wanted to play hero?!"

"Yes! I would be better if you have…!"

"Kawarama aniya…" started Itama, trying to end the verbal violence. He usually worked as a buffer between Hashirama and Butsuma, Tobirama and Hashirama, Kawarama and Hashirama, Kawarama and Tobirama, his mother and his father… practically he was that house´s peacekeeper. But they were all so angry today.

"Shut up, you damn crybaby!" yelled Kawarama. At this point both the first and the second of Butsuma´s sons got worried, but the third continued. "And if you haven´t noticed, Hashirama, I´m not Itama, who only know how to hide behind your back and… Oh" he realized what he have just done and tried to do damage control before things got ugly. "Sorry, Itama, I didn´t mean…"

"BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" too late, the littlest brother was crying at the top of his lungs and running out of the living room. "Mama! Kawarama aniya was being mean to me again!"

"Look what you have done" said Hashirama a little angry. "Itama, please! He didn´t mean what he said, he was just very angry at me!" Kawarama was getting up to help, but Tobirama stopped him.

"Let them, Hashirama aniya is the best making Itama calm down from one of his crying fits"

"Yes, getting depressed! And then we have to look after them until their emotional problems are fixed… for the moment"

"Kawarama!" yelled an angry female voice. Said brother shivered, their mother was pretty scary when angry. "Come here this instant!"

"I´m dead" then the brunette left his albino brother in the living room by himself. Tobirama would be lying if he said that he have no questions for his older brother: how did he knew that Kawarama was in danger? How did he knew that there was a paper bomb in there? Where the hell did he went after the fight? And when in the Sage´s name did he learn that technique… Mokuton? He have been trying to do the same technique all day, but couldn´t. God, this was so frustrating! Not being able to do what his fool of a brother can.

"I´m home" yelled Butsuma. He was carrying something in his arms, wrapped in colorful papers. That was no new thing, he used to bring a lot of presents for Kawarama, sometimes even for Tobirama. The other two brother, the immature and rebellious depressive maniac and the crybaby little weakling only get those on their birthdays.

"Welcome" answered the albino in a neutral voice. "If you are looking for Kawarama, he is in the kitchen getting scolded by mother again"

"Ah? No, I´m not looking for him" then Butsuma added. "Do you know where Hashirama is?"

"Hashirama? Is he in trouble again?" the red eyed boy was worried, but his father said no with his head and lifted the gift in his hands.

"No, the contrary. I need to give him this"

"Oh, then…" now Tobirama was surprised. Hashirama was never priced for anything he did, even more by his father. Butsuma fought all the time with his eldest son, that talked about an era of peace like it was a reality. "He is in Itama´s room trying to cheer him up"

"Then I will be going" Butsuma went upstairs towards his children´s room, feeling a little strange. Who would have known that the day he has to price Hashirama for his achievements will come? And after hearing all the clan talking about his eldest child like he was a hero, congratulating him for having raised such a great shinobi, he decided that it was time to give him a "keep it up" gift as he did with his favorites. Picking up the gift have been a nightmare, firstly because he didn´t knew Hashirama enough to know what he liked. He when through the stores of his clan, thinking about buying him a new set of kunais or a sword like he usually did with his brothers, but then remembered that Hashirama´s armor was damaged in the last fight. Now he was walking towards the eldest with that.

For his part, Hashirama was too busy trying to stop his little brother´s tears to notice that his father have just returned home. When he busted in Itama´s room, both kids were startled, but relaxed when noticed what he was carrying.

"Hi, dad" greeted Hashirama. "If you are searching for Kawarama, he is in the living room"

"I´m not looking for him"

"Then Tobirama? He is in…"

"It´s not for him eather" said Butsuma, putting the package in front of Hashirama. "This is for you"

"But it´s not my birthday"

"You did a great job today, so you deserved some reward " explained the older Senju, ruffling his son´s hair. Then added "What would you like for dinner? Say anything and I will tell your mother to cook it"

"Hum… Are you sure you are talking with the correct son? I´m Hashirama, not Kawarama or Tobirama" said the brunette. Him and Itama were a little shaken at their father´s sudden shows of affection towards the elder brother.

"I know… and I also know that it´s unusual for me to price you, but... today you saved not only your brother but some of our warriors, so you are the hero" smiled the man. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Mushroom soup?" asked Hashirama. He was never close to his father and in his alternative life he have never ruffled his hair or bought him a gift. Butsuma Senju wasn´t even kind enough to say good things about his eldest, for the Sage´s sake!

"Then that´s what we are having for dinner" said the father, then looked at his son´s hands, that have not touched the package. "What are you waiting for? Open it, you are going to like it"

"Thank you?" Hashirama unwrapped the thing and found a new armor. It was shinny red, pretty much like the one his older self used to wear. "It´s incredible"

"I knew you were going to like it, red was your favorite color" Hashirama smiled and for the first time Butsuma returned his smile. That gave him hopes, maybe he could save his relationship with his father after all.

-In the Uchiha home-

"I´m home!" yelled Madara, opening the door.

"Yay, Nii-san is home!" yelled a little Izuna, running towards him and hugging his elder brother tightly. Madara smiled. Oh, how much have he missed his baby brother.

"Izuna! How have my baby been?!" asked the older raven, lifting the child in his arms. He usually won´t do that, Izuna was little old for this childish behavior, but he just couldn´t resist… the have his baby brother back after all this years. "What would you like to eat?"

"Inarisushi! Make me some!" pleaded the brat, squirming out of Madara´s grasp. "And then train with me"

"Okay, okay, but settle down for a moment" said Madara before going to the kitchen to put on an apron and start cooking. He made what Izuna wanted and even some rice balls for Tajima… if he ever came back after the clan´s meeting. After losing his wife nearly after Izuna´s birth, the man was not the same. He used to stay out until unholy hours in the night, always returning with a stink of alcohol and women´s perfume. With his dad so distant, his older child took on his shoulders the task of raising Izuna and he was making such a good job (or that was what he thought). While he was cooking he remembered the incident when his baby brother said his first word. It was "mama", directed to Madara. His other brother had a laughing fit after hearing the baby calling him that, but it was sort of truth. He did the same jobs as his mom.

"Can we play shogi after we train?" asked the little kid, peeking inside the kitchen.

"Why not? I really want to play with you" answered the smiling raven, putting dinner in the table and motioning for Izuna to come and eat. The kid did as he was told and started eating with gluttony. Oh, his nii-san was the best cook he had ever met.

"And you will sing for me before I get to sleep?"

"Sure"

They spent the rest of the afternoon training in their backyard, Madara trying to correct some of Izuna´s postures when sending a kick or a punch. He even started to show him how to perform a Katon jutsu, ruffling his head affectionately when he made it. Then they went to the living room to play shogi near the chimney, enjoying the game. It was so different from the times he played with Hashirama, the little raven won´t lose as easy as that idiot. When he finally decided that it was too late for Izuna to stay up he sent him to the bathroom, cleaned the brat and himself. Finally he tucked the boy in bed to sleep and started singing a lullaby.

"Good night" he said when the song was over and Izuna was in so deep sleep that nothing could wake him up, but he found out that the kid had his clothes in his hands.

"Nii-san, stay" asked the sleeping boy.

"Okay" answered Madara and got into the bed, embracing his sleeping baby brother in his arms, happy feeling him safe there. "I will never let anything bad happen to you… never again"

Tajima got home pretty late and quickly eat his meal. He have been in a clan´s meeting and then in a bar, sharing some time with a bottle of alcohol. He got upstairs yawning and opened the door of Izuna´s room, looking inside. He saw his two boys in the bed, Madara protectively wrapping his arms around the youngest.

"Mama" said the sleeping Izuna, using his older brother as a pillow. Tajima left the room and closed the door, feeling like trash. He has been so occupied with his own pain that never realized his mistakes. Izuna was somewhat right, Madara could be his parent for all he knows. He got to his room and took the bottle he have in his bed table. He was about to drink from it, but the scene in Izuna´s room came back to his mind and he threw the damn thing to the trash bin. He made a decision, no more alcohol. From now on, Tajima Uchiha was responsible father. He would raise his children, not let Madara raise Izuna on his own.

What do you think? Do you like how the relationship with their parents is improving? Hashi-kun gets to steal another kiss from his little Mada-chan for that in the next chapter! And who should win the bet? Reviews, please!


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when Madara came down early in the morning to cook breakfast he was surprised when he saw his father in the stove, already working on it. Tajima never stayed in the house enough time to see them, more in the morning. He was so surprised to see him there that only stayed in his spot, seeing Tajima cook.

"Oh, Madara, you are awake, hello" greeted the father, putting three plates in the table. "Why don´t you go wake up Izuna so we can have breakfast together"

"Hi, dad… are you alright? Are you sick?" asked a little bit worried. What was happening here? Suddenly the things were changing.

"Well, yes and no" he sighed. "I know I haven´t been the greatest father, but I want that to change. From now we will be spending more time together"

"Oh great" was Madara´s only answer. "I will be going for Izuna…"

Madara just couldn´t believe what was happening, was his father really leaving alcohol and prostitutes for family live? The world should have just gone crazy.

-In another place-

"Just what are you planning, brother?" asked Hamura looking at the changes that his older brother have just delivery caused with his power.

"I´m planning… a wedding" smiled Hagoromo. The other one just rolled his eyes.

"Nii-san…"

"Oh, shut up, Hamura! I was bored as hell without mother and the green… what was that thing? Well, it doesn´t matter. The only thing that does is that those two love each other but the Uchiha didn´t want to admit it and it was ruining their lives! I´m just offering a shortcut to the Senju"

"Why?" asked Kaguya´s youngest.

"Because Iike him. And he is going to win, I know it" answered Hagoromo stubbornly. Hamura shook his head, why had he left his brother alone to rule the earth and raise two children? Look where it have gone to! And now he was torturing two of his descendants just for his own amusement. "And you couldn´t say that you are not having fun"

"What is so funny?" asked a voice. It was Indra, coming with Asura, who have a little bag in his hands. The youngest took a peek at the human world, interested, before his father blocked the vision from them.

"Didn´t you two have other things to do?" said Hagoromo, trying to look severe, but Hamura knew he obviously wasn´t or Indra and Asura wouldn´t have caused that amount of troubles. Well, that his sons were spoiled brats was his problem.

"We are bored" answered the older.

"You are grounded, that´s not supposed to be funny" answered the annoyed father.

"Please, daddy!" said Asura, putting his most effective puppy eyes to convince his dad. "We have learned and we promise not to do that ever again"

"Oh, well. I guess you can see this…" said Hagoromo, failing for his youngest ultimate convince technique. Indra sent his little brother a smile, that was so effective. He loved Asura in times like this. By their side, Hamura rolled his eyes again. His family was soooo hopeless!

"What is happening?" asked Indra again, interested. After Hagoromo offered his sons an explanation, they have totally different reactions.

"Well, father it´s too early for hearing the wedding bells. And my descendant is going to win the bet, obviously" said the older.

"Oh, how pretty!" yelled Asura, happy. "And they are going to get married!"

"Of course not, Bakasura!" yelled an annoyed Indra. His little brother was ready to answer him, but a look from their parent sent them both into the floor again. They stayed looking, silently like the good kids they were until the younger got an idea that would benefit both (ejemejem… him… ejem) of them.

"Why don´t we make a bet too?" asked the plotting Asura.

"Yes" accepted Indra. "If I won you will have to accept that I was more fit to be father´s successor than you" said him looking like an spoiled brat.

"And if I win…" said the smiling (in a very creepy way) Asura. "You know that I´m presenting my designs in the Other World´s Fashion Contest?"

"No…" groaned Indra. He should have seen that coming. Since he was little Asura have some mad fixation with clothes and designing them. His little brother made and sewn the clothes for all of their mans, making them unique and saying that they looked great in them. When Asura changed his clothes for dresses… the only commentary he got was that he looked amazing in them. Not something he wanted to hear.

"If I win you will be my model, Nii-san" said him sweetly.

"Hell, no!" yelled the older brother, red in the face. What did he looked like, a girl? He won´t be his brother´s doll! And he will definitely not show himself in a dress for a lot of horny and perverted men to see.

"Ah, come on! They will suit you great! More with your legs!"

"I said no!"

"But… but… daddy, tell Indra how right I am!" yelled the younger. Hagoromo was not willing to help him in that. He didn´t want all those perverts undressing Indra with the eyes, practically raping him. He was going to protect his son.

"If he didn´t want…"

"But he is just afraid! You always told us to fight our fears!"

"Yes, but…"

"I´m not afraid and I´m going to show you!" yelled Indra, failing into his brother´s trick. "I accept. Now see and that the best wins"

"Yay! You are going to look amazing in this" said a cheerful Asura, taking a dark blue dress out of his bag. The skirt was so tiny that it practically left nothing to the imagination. Indra felt a chill going down his spine and his father´s killer intent spike, knowing full well that if he ever worn that thing he was going to get raped. Madara have to win.

"Make that skirt longer, boy!" ordered Hagoromo.

"Oh, god. Mother, why did I do to be left alone with them?" asked Hamura, getting his eyes away from his family and continuing seeing the human world.

-A dark night-

Itama Senju was surrendered by the Uchihas, crying with fear and trying to look for an escape. He froze the instant he saw the Sharingan threatening him and started trembling. He was going to die… he was going to die!

"Mokuton: Wood Dragon no jutsu!" yelled a voice in a near place and suddenly a dragon scared all his enemies away. He was left there, trembling and crying, frozen with his back on the big stone, but still alive and breathing. His older brother came next, shaking him as to wake him up from a nightmare. "Itama, are you okay? Where are you hurting?"

"I-I-I-I…" started him, not being able to form a correct tense. "I WAS SO SCARED, HASHIRAMA ANIYA! BUAHHHHHHHHHH!" he hold onto his brother for dear life, startling Hashirama out of his shit. The six years old started crying at the top of his lungs, making all the warriors next to them really nervous, not knowing what to do. Finally Butsuma reached the place with Kawarama and Tobirama, just to be frozen by the same spectacle as their clansmen.

"A little help here" asked Hashirama, who was as good as immobilized by the child. The others snapped out of it and Kawarama started trying to make Itama let go of their older brother. Tobirama joined soon, not getting anything out of the terrorized kid. In the end Butsuma had to rip his youngest from his oldest and run to his wife so she could calm him down. Damn, Itama was such a crybaby.

"THAT was scary" said Hashirama and his brothers agreed. Itama was really scary when he got all clingy. Then Hashirama felt something and quickly left, looking for the most important person in his life. Madara was in danger and he was going to save him.

-In another place-

Madara was running from some Sarutobi shinobi, cursing himself for doing something stupid. He still have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, even if he haven´t passed through everything he should to gain it, but his child body was not ready to handle all of that power. He stupidly used the Susanoo to battle some Senju away from his family, but ended up tired and the Sarutobi were taking advantage of that. He couldn´t even see straight… Suddenly, the ground beneath his feet give in and he felt. It was such a long fall, he said to himself after looking. He shut his eyes, waiting for the dead… only to be catch by someone like a princess of something of the matter. he opened his eyes and saw the last person in the world who he would want to be hold by like that.

"Hashirama?!" asked him, totally red. If someone saw him like that…

"Yes, Madara-chan?" answered the other innocently. "Aren´t you going to thank me for catching you?"

"I never asked you to save me!" yelled the embarrassed Uchiha, still flushed. "And what are you doing here of all the places?!"

"I´m collecting my price" after those words the Senju kissed his cargo´s lips while still flying with the moon in the black (typical romantic scene). The Uchiha didn´t move, he was too shaked to do anything until they hit ground. "You taste really good, Madara-chan. Want another one?"

"You… pervert…" you could practically touch Madara´s killer intent when the Uchiha got out his captor´s arms and stand up, raising a finger with so much chakra that it could have killed and entire army. "Consider yourself dead"

"What did I do?" asked a confused Hashirama before set out running with the angered raven behind him, threatening to kill him.

-A few minutes of pain later-

Tobirama was looking for his brother, trying to locate him before the enemy does. Kawarama stayed with their parents, trying to soothe the still crying Itama. Shees, with that ability he could scare even the Uchihas away. He was near to shout Hashirama´s name again, when he noticed a young Uchiha boy next to a tree, beating the life out of what looked like a black and blue thing. He was ready to go away when he noticed that the thing was actually his brother.

"You damn Senju, die already!" yelled the other, punching his prey more and more with a flustered face. He have never felt so embarrassed as now, the idiot have kissed him when he was in his arms like he was prince charming of a fairy tale. Unforgivable!

"Let my brother go!" demanded Tobirama, ready to fight. The look of absolute hate that the Uchiha sent him make him back away, but regained his cool immediately. He won´t let the other take his brother´s life.

"Go away, Tobirama! I´m not in the mood to extract your liver now!" yelled Madara, startling the albino. Since when an Uchiha knew his name? Well, it doesn´t matter. He felt some older Senju coming their way and, apparently, so did the boy. He left Hashirama on the ground and left, mumbling about killing him.

"What happened?!" asked Tokka, who came with the others. They all looked scared at Hashirama´s looks, there was no skin left save from the brutal beating.

"An Uchiha found him before I did" was his only answer

-With the Uchiha-

Madara was back at home, still cursing his best friend to hell. The nerve to kiss him like that! But… I felt so good… and when Hashirama catch him he felt so save in his arms, so protected… No! He was Uchiha Madara! He didn´t need to be protected!

"Nii-san!" called him Izuna, that was running still with his armor on. Tajima was near him, sighing in relief that his oldest was good too.

"What happened?" asked the father, am little bit worried. He didn´t even knew before the fight that Madara had the Sharingan, what else could have he lost? Izuna´s? He definitely need to be more present in their lives.

"I over did it" answered the boy, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Don´t worry, I´m fine. I just need to sleep"

"Okay, but first go to the medics, they are going to do a basic check up to see if you are internally injured" said Tajima.

"Fine" Madara went and after the medics said he was alright he left with Izuna in tow, making some questions about the fight.

"Why are you so red, Nii-san?" asked the boy innocently.

"Oh? What? Nothing, maybe it´s just how tired I was. We better shower to get ready for bed. What do you say, do you want a shower?" asked Madara, efficiently changing the theme. Izuna put a face of disgust.

"No!" he started running, but was catch by his father. Tajima smiled at them and carried the little kid to the house. He cleaned him, allowing Madara to wash himself in peace and then tucked both of them in bed. He left to his room when they were finally asleep, feeling better than in a long time. Maybe it was just what he need.

-In the Senju´s house-

"What the hell did happened to him?" asked Kawarama when he saw his brother being carried home by some older members of the clan.

"An Uchiha hit him" answered Tobirama, following the others with Tokka.

"Oh, well. What doesn´t kill you makes you stronger" was the third brother´s only response before entering the house. Their mother was a good medic nin, she could heal her beated up son in minutes… if she was not so occupied with the still crying youngest. When the oldest entered the room she immediately got up, leaving Itama crying by himself and advansign towards Hashirama.

"My poor baby…" she said before starting to work. Soon the idiot was healed and sent to bed for the rest of the night. Hashirama was pouting in his bed when he felt someone entering his room. It was Itama, dressed in his piyama, and still scared.

"What´s the matter?" asked the older brother, tired.

"I had a nightmare" answered the younger, shaking. The traumatic experience from that night was so much that it still made him tremble. The older sighed and opened his arms to invite the other to join him in bed. Itama happily obliged. "Good night"

"Good night" Hashirama petted his little brother´s hair, remembering his past life and the conclusion of that night. "I´m so happy you are alive"

Hey, how is this? Hashi one, Madara zero until now. What´s going to happen in the next chapter? Will Hashi get another kiss? Reviews, please


	4. Chapter 4

Time passed and they all turned into adults. While growing up again, Hashirama gave himself opportunities he have never had before, like spying Madara in the bathroom (Note: he was catch and the red as hell raven beat the pervert into next week) or rip holes in his armor and clothes in battle, just to take a peek (Tobirama and Kawarama had to carry him back home on a stretcher after the flustered Uchiha ended up with him). But live was good. And he was having a splendid time convincing everybody that peace was an alternative. Even the Uchiha clan was listening to him again! Oh, he was winning! And Madara soon would be his! Yeah for him!

"Hashirama, are you listening to me?" asked Tobirama from the door. "Those damn Uchihas are attacking, we need you to come to the front"

"I will be going then" answered him after checking the date. As he thought, it was the day of Izuna´s death. Then he had something else to do… "Why don´t you stay at home and rest? You have been doing too much work lately, otouto"

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" the albino raised an eyebrow. Inwardly the God of Shinobi cursed, have his brother to be so damn clever?

"Of course not! I just want to give Kawarama a little bit more of commanding experience and being always the third in command would not give him that" excused himself the brunette.

"Yes!" they heard an enthusiastic Kawarama, who was listening to them behind the door. His eyes were shinning and his smile was even bigger than Hashirama´s best. "Come on, take a rest, Tobirama aniya, and leave everything to me. I will not let you down"

"Just heard him, Tobirama, and stay here today" tried to convince him the oldest brother, but the glare that the second gave him and the third shut them up.

"I appreciate that you care for my health and for Kawarama´s formation in commanding, but I´m fine and he is too young to be in charge of so many ninjas helping a hopeless case like you, Hashirama, so I´m going. End of the discussion"

"Why… Why do you want to punish me?" said his little brother, making himself overly dramatic and imitating Itama so his brother would say yes.

"Cut the crap, you are not Itama. You are not going to convince me with a few tears like he does. Now stop wasting time and get into your armors. We are late" said a very stressed out Tobirama. The last thing he needed now was another brother being a crybaby. By the way, why haven´t his father already married off Itama? The littlest brother grown up to be a beauty to everybody´s amazement, even if he still was a scaredy cat, and got a lot of proposals from other shinobis from their allies to make alliances more stable. Butsuma have rejected all of this proposals in the name of his son.

"At least I have to try…" murmured Kawarama. "The let´s go"

"Let´s go" say a defeated Hashirama, resigned to watch his little brother all the fight.

-With the Uchihas-

Madara was not having a very good day. And he was not the only one, Izuna was tired of his brother being overprotective. Especially that day, he didn´t let him out of his sight not even a minute. But when the Senju engaged into combat he didn´t have another choice but to leave him alone, fighting Tobirama, and that made him happy.

While the little brothers fought, the olders were aware of what they were doing. The Uchiha had a plan, already set into action. So when the damn albino did his despicable jutsu he will met his end via a well placed Katon. Hashirama noticed that and prepared himself for the coming attack. With a little bit of luck they will both get out of this with their little brothers alive and his beloved will have to kiss him again.

"Duck, Izuna!" yelled Madara when he saw Tobirama´s especial knives near his brother. The younger Uchiha did as he was told and the older released a huge fireball directly to the Senju. A wall of wood appeaed in front of the scared albino, saving him from being roasted.

"Are you alright?" asked Hashirama, a little bit worried. His mokuton have worked just in time to save his baby brother.

"Yeah, thanks, Hashirama" answered him. The wall got down and they saw Izuna being carried away by Madara, angry but okay, and the other Uchiha retiring. Some of the members of the clan stayed back to give themselves up, just like the brunette remembered. They wanted peace, much to Hashirama´s delight.

"I´m so screwed" said Madara while fleeing along with his other clan members. If things continue like this he will be married to that idiot at the end of the month. Oh, God bless Izuna and his mistrust for the Senju! That was nearly the only thing that kept him away from Hashirama´s grasps. Because even his father and the elders were considering peace as an option and most of the clan´s members wanted him to accept the Senju leader´s offer for a alliance. But the cost was too much (for himself).

"He is okay, Madara-sama, Tajima-sama" said the healer when she finished her exam of Izuna´s condition. "He just twisted his ankle when he ducked out of your Katon´s way. I suggest he spend the rest of the day in bed, then he will be fine"

"I´m sorry" apologized Madara.

"Don´t worry, nii-san" smiled Izuna. He knew that movement saved his life, he would be dead now if he hasn´t followed his brother´s orders. But something was strange with Madara and the Senju leader, they somehow knew what was going to happen in the battle. And there were so many more coincidences… they were hiding something and he was going to find out what it was… "By the way, did everyone escaped?"

"No, some of our man handed themselves over"

"Damn" was the youngers only answer.

"I´m leaving you alone" interrupted them Tajima. After the healer said his son was okay he didn´t have any reason to stay there, besides he needed to speak to the council and debate if peace was truly an option, like nearly all the clan believed it was.

-with the Senju-

Something was off with his brother, Tobirama was sure and told Kawarama his suspicions. He didn´t like what that idiot did, specially with that Uchiha Madara. He remembered a time when his stupid brother was fifteen and he snuck into the Uchiha clan´s territory only to peek at that man naked in the bathroom (they had to save him from the embarrassed as hell raven and his little brother who was claiming blood). That was the most embarrassing moment of his life, but the smiling idiot didn´t even apologized. He was in his own little world.

"I´m confronting him now" told Tobirama to his brother and Kawarama followed him. Itama noticed what they were doing and followed them with his armor half off. They found the older brother smiling, thinking about the kiss he will share with his love later.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" said Hashirama, snapping out of it. The serious faces of his brothers told him that this was not time for jokes.

"We want the truth, everything" was Tobirama´s only answer and he proceed to torture what he wanted out of his brother. It was only matter of time until the older spilled the beans to the youngers, who were astonished of their brother´s lack of judgment. The albino was specially furious, about to hit his brother. "You bet my health to an Uchiha?!"

"Come on, it´s not that bad" tried to calm him down Hashirama. "Besides, it was the only thing that will make him accept… and I´m winning!"

"You are winning? Explain yourself" said Kawarama.

"Well, the bet was change the past for the better. If it was still the same you and Itama would be dead… and Izuna too. Today he was suppose to die"

"I can accept that you bet my health for saving two of our brothers, but an Uchiha?!" yelled Tobirama, slamming his hands down, then he thought about something. "Wait, if you bet me, what did he bet?"

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT BETTING THAT?! ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?!" they heard the voice of Uchiha Izuna. If that even reached the Senju´s territory what Madara bet had to be serious.

"What the hell did he bet?" was the collective thought of the younger Senju brothers. Hashirama only smiled and proceed to tell them the rest of the history.

-In the Uchiha house-

Izuna was so angry that he could have punched his brother. Who would have thought that Madara have made such a mistake? This was definitely not his day (apart from his death being avoid). He swallowed up the bile raising from his throat and looked at him with an angry face.

"And who is winning?" he asked, hoping that his brother at least had the upper hand. Madara looked uncomfortable and a little bit ashamed.

"Him"

"Goddamit, Madara! What were you thinking when you bet your hand in marriage?!" yelled an angry Izuna. His older brother winced and he felt a little bit bad. His older brother was some kind of mom/guardian/best friend for him, so he would not let some stupid Senju take him away. He will win this bet, even if he has to fight with the whole Senju clan all by himself. He will start with convincing his clan that peace was not something they could reach, more less with those idiots! "I will not let him have you" said him stubborn.

"Thanks" was Madara´s only answer. He didn´t want to become Hashirama´s wife (or something of the sort) and he was starting to feel scared when the history repeated. Was the Big Loser really winning that bet? Why did the gods hate him?!

"Now, what do you exactly bet?"

Tajima was entering to his house and searching for his sons. He found them in Izuna´s room, talking about something he wasn´t exactly sure. He could only heard that it was about the Senju leader and him offering marriage to Madara to achieve peace. He sighed and retired, he should have seen that coming. The young Senju have always been so into his son, saving him and protecting him… everybody have noticed.

"That´s it!" he said to himself. A way to achieve stable peace between the clans, a marriage. If Madara accepted the proposal from Hashirama then they will have an alliance with the other clan and nobody would want to oppose them. He got out of the house to inform the elders, it was something they need to know.

-back with the Senju-

"You WHAT?!" asked Tobirama. This was unbelievable, was his brother really that idiotic? A proposal… to an Uchiha? He marring… and Uchiha? Not in his life! He will keep his brother in line even if it cost his death. He turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kawarama, thinking like the second brother. Was Hashirama serious? He couldn´t marry and Uchiha!

"Are you getting married, Hahirama aniya?" asked Itama, they only one happy.

"To hand myself over to Madara and Izuna. That way they will kill me and finish with this stupid bet once and for all"

"It´s not part of the rules" tried to argue Hashirama, but the nasty glare his little brother sent his way shut him up.

"And who is going to keep this idiot away from troubles if you are not here?" asked Kawarama, who didn´t find anything funny in this situation. Tobirama walked his way and hold his hands as if he was in his final hours.

"I fully trust you to keep those two idiots away from troubles"

"Wait there, Tobirama. You are not doing anything reckless. Don´t forget who is the judge in all" the albino cursed, the person behind all of this mess was the Rikudo Sennin in person, so he has to think fast a plan before his brother ended up married to an Uchiha.

"We will talk later" said the second brother and stormed away from the room. The third followed him, very annoyed by the present situation. Couldn´t Hashirama keep himself in line for two seconds without them? And who makes that kind of bet? It was calling a disaster.

"Could we stop him?" asked the brunette.

"Not alone, but I casually know an Uchiha that will help with our plans"

"An Uchiha? Aggg, not you too!"

"Sorry, but I have to. We need someone in the Uchihas side to convince their people that the idea of peace is only an idiot´s dream… and that said idiot will never achieve that"

"Okay" said Kawarama, then thought about something. "What´s going to happen to you when this is over?"

"Like I said, I fully thrust you to take care of our brothers"

-With the Uchihas-

That night, Tajima was eating in silence with his sons. Izuna seemed to be very angry for some reason and Madara… seemed embarrassed. The father sighed, he didn´t know how to approach this matter with his sons in such a state. Maybe he should talk about that in the morning, but the council told him to do it as soon as he could.

"Madara, can we talk about something important?" he tried to initiate conversation without making one of the youngers explode.

"Yes, father" answered the older son. "Is something related to that council meeting you have to go this afternoon?"

"Yes…" answered Tajima, then decided to drop his cards. The sooner, the better, anyway. "What do you think about… accepting the Senju clan leader´s proposal?" Madara choked on his own spit and started coughing while Izuna broke his sticks. Both of the sent furious glares towards him. What have he got into?

"Not in a million years"

"Well, I brought that issue to the council and they, not to mention nearly all the clan, think you should accept" at this point Izuna slammed his fist down into the table and got away without any other word. "Oh, that was rude"

"Of course it was! You just told me to marry that Senju idiot!" yelled Madara, totally flustered. He couldn´t believe this was happening, the Big Loser was really winning this bet. This have to be sick joke made by Rikudo Sennin.

-In another place-

"He is really losing, no?" said Hamura, looking down at the human world. Beside him was Hagoromo smiling. "Do you really remember the kind of clothing your son will wear in front of a whole horde of perverts if he lose, right?"

"Never. I put some rules for Ashura about the kind of clothing his brother could wear in that fashion show. And let me tell you that in some dresses Indra looked so cute"

"No, that no!" yelled said older brother, running away in a maid costume, followed by the little one, who had s corsé and mini skirt in his hands.

"But you look good in that!"

"Were you saying?" asked the bored Hamura.

"Damn"

Hey, how are you? Who do you think is the Uchiha that will help Tobirama? Is everyone thinking about the same? Will there bloom love?


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like this

Naruto is not mine

The things couldn´t go worse, told Izuna to himself. He spent all the night in his room, cooling himself off, not wanting to talk to anyone. He was very angry at his father for being an idiot, who in their right mind offered their first born to the enemy as a bride, or something of the sort, just to achieve an impossible dream. Tajima have to be joking! And after that, when he went outside a few seconds to breath fresh air, he became aware that all the clan knew about the proposal. And guess what? They wanted Madara to accept! He have to put a stop to this!

"Izuna, come down to have breakfast!" yelled his older brother from the first floor. The little one got to his feet and down the stairs. Even angry there was no way he loses his brother´s cooking, it was delicious. He would only give the cold shoulder to his father.

"Good morning" were his cold words and sat down. They started eating in silence. When they finished Tajima wanted to talk to his son again.

"Madara, have you reconsidered your decision about the…." But he was cut by Izuna and Madara at the same time, one breaking his sticks and the other screaming bloody murder.

"NO! AND I NEVER WILL!" were the older one´s only words, with the face all red. He took the dirty dishes and walked away, saying profanities with gritted teeth. The father only sighed, he have to make his stubborn son agree before some other clan win the chance of an alliance before them.

"I will never let that happen" said Izuna once outside. He ran in the direction of the woods, searching for a very known chakra… the one of the man that nearly killed him. He knew the albino was already waiting for him and aware of his idiotic brother´s plans of taking his brother as a wife (he was infuriated just by thinking about that). Finally, they met each other. Tobirama looked less threatening without his armor and happuri, as well as Izuna without his usual war accessories. The two younger brothers stared at each other with hatred for a moment.

"I need to talk to you, Uchiha. But first, how much do you know?" asked the white haired Senju, crossing his arms. He didn´t care about the Uchiha, but he would die before seeing his brother holding the hands of one in marriage.

"Do you really know that you will be at our mercy if he loses, right?" the other one nodded. "Then we are in the same page, great"

"Stop that and tell me how bad the situation is!" screamed Tobirama, losing his patience.

"Well, things couldn´t go worst. The only one that is against the freaking idea your brother had is me. Even my father is willing to give my brother away to yours!"

"Are you sure?" asked the albino. He had never expected something like that from freaking Tajima Uchiha. He thought the man would fight for his children even against his clan, against his own brothers. But appearances could be deceiving and, again, most of the Uchiha were supposed to say no to Hashirama´s idiotic idea.

"Yes. Today in the morning he asked him to reconsider his decision about saying no to the wood idiot and earlier I saw through my bedroom´s window how one of our men told my nii-chan to just accept and be over with it" said a very angry Izuna.

"God, we have a lot of work to do" said a very annoyed Senju. "Let´s begin, have your brother told you of some kind of weakness mine had or something to avoid this alliance?"

"In fact, yes. He told me yesterday that in the timeline they have already lived the fool was married to a woman called Uzumaki Mito. I think she is some kind of princess. How she got involved with the idiot it´s out of my comprehension…"

"An arranged marriage" understood Tobirama.

"Poor girl"

"It doesn´t matter. We should be glad that she exists, I will tell my father about engaging Hashirama to the Uzumaki princess, I think he might find her as a suitable bride for his first born" with that he turned around to leave. "For your part, try to convince yours that my brother is a fool and he will never achieve peace"

-In another place-

"Huh, it seems that the things are getting difficult" said Hamura. He resigned himself to see all of this stupid things, as he didn´t have anything better to do than observe the transmigrants fight for their dreams and his family wanting to kill each other.

"Yes, uncle Hamura, with Izuna´s and Tobirama´s help my descendant will emerge winner and I could get out of this clothes" said Indra, trying to scape his brother.

"Stop, Indra nii-san, you are going to be sting by a needle" growled Ashura, adjusting the skirt of a night dress. It showed the best asset his brother had, his precious white legs that will make all of those judges salivate. Hagoromo was practically fuming in silence.

"Just let me go, he haven´t won yet" answered the older, staying still. "There is still like four persons that don´t believe in his ideas"

"Ajá, but Butsuma is starting to comprehend that his son is right and Kawarama… well, let´s just say that he is going to understand soon" said Ashura, looking at the mortal world with a wicked smile in his lips.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"Is an interesting future what he going to have. Haven´t I told you that love is always the answer? With love the world can be conquered, with love people could live in peace and with love… even the most intricate plans from the darkness could be avoided. So let´s just see how love wins against power once again"

"You have to be joking, love will never…"

"Shush and find out"

-Back in the other side-

"Father, I have something to talk to you about" said Tobirama and both of the men secluded themselves inside of Butsuma´s office, talking about something. The other brothers tried to spy on them, but even Hashirama couldn´t hear one thing from the inside. By the end of the day a very satisfied albino and an smiling father emerged. They walked directly to the messengers and asked one to deliver one quickly to Uzushiogakure.

"Father, what is happening?" asked Itama. He was a little bit scared that he was marrying him off to one of the Uzumaki clan´s leaders. They were cousins, for the Sage´s sake! And Butsuma was only searching the best opportunity to get rid of his beauty.

"Tobirama had a very good idea. By the end of the month, you will have a sister in law!" he announced pretty happy.

"What?!" asked the three. Itama was terrified, Hashirama incredulous and Kawarama happy. Have his favorite brother finally found a way to rectify their nii-chan´s screwed up? But, What was going to happen to him?

"Can you please clarify? Are you finally marrying Itama off?" asked the brunette while the little one hid behind him.

"No, of course not!" said the father a little bit hurt. "By the way, talking about that, the Sarutobi clan sent me a letter with a proposition and I´m thinking about that…"

"NO!" yelled his sons.

"Okay! But the letter I just sent to Ashina-sama it´s not for Itama, it´s for Hashirama" he explained. The older brother felt a chill running down his spine, he have already heard that before. It was just before a certain someone he didn´t want to see ever again appeared in his life to make it a living hell. He remembered her pretty well, those days of terror would be traumatizing him no matter that his life have restarted.

"Don´t… don´t tell me that you called them asking for a wife for me?" said the ghostly pale brunette. Butsuma, seeing the expression of his eldest son started to think that maybe it was not the best of ideas. He seemed as if he would before face an entire army of Uchiha without chakra and armor than even met the girl.

"Yes, I asked for the hand of the princess of the Uzumaki for you" he answered and everything went to hell. Hashirama screamed with terror and ran towards his room, barricading himself inside the dark place with a teddy bear in his arms.

"Seriously? He was so afraid of that girl?" asked Kawarama. Tobirama just couldn´t believe what he just saw and ran after his brother with the younger ones on tow. He used his jutsu to transport them to the other side of the door, finding Hashirama shaking in deep terror, singing soothing songs to his plushie.

"What the hell is happening to you? It´s not as if I propose you to marry a total stranger, you were married to her before" said the second brother.

"By obligation! And you didn´t know her! Uzumaki Mito is the Devil herself!" cried the terrified man. That redhead was a total nightmare, he used to live in a constant state of terror in his former past thanks to her.

"Cut the crap, Hashirama. You learned to live with her once…"

"Who says?! I was so scared of that demon that I have more than a hundredth excused to not be at home never. I even did my paperwork willfully just so I never see her face!" he was shaking even more. He didn´t want Mito in his life again! He was not the Yondaime to live happily married to a totally crazy Uzumaki. Remembering that, he asked Minato how was he even able to achieve that and he found out that the man was a total masochist. He even liked to be handled by an angry redhaired demon of a woman!

"So… you are terrified of this Mito" said Kawarama.

"Yes"

"And will never like her"

"YES!"

"Then listen to this… WHO CARES?! You are getting married to her, again. It´s a better option than an Uchiha, specially that Uchiha, and if you are still scared of her then you have three brothers that will calm you down" said Kawarama cruelly.

"But I want nothing to do with that woman! And I want my Uchiha!" he started yelling like a little kid, making some kind of tantrum that angered the albino and the crossed scarred teen.

"Could you just shut up!" yelled them, punching him in the head, making the things worst. Itama just stayed there, looking at his brother and not knowing what to do. Was that what his brother´s felt when he cried like a baby? The he will use his favorite aniya´s technique to stop the tears! It never failed!

"Come on, Hashirama-aniya" said the youngest brother, extending his arms and cuddling the older one, that leaned onto him and started to calm down.

"I don´t want to marry her again… she is the Devil" said the brunette between sobs and the bicolor haired teen understood. He will do everything in his power to avoid that wedding.

"Don´t worry, I will watch your back" Tobirama and Kawarama looked at each other, a little bit scared. When Itama set his mind in something, he was even worst than Hashirama. They will have to be extra careful.

-With the Uchiha-

"So you fixed he problem? How?" asked Madara a little bit incredulous, but happy that he won´t have to marry the idiot after all.

"You will see, just don´t worry and leave it in my hands, I will make sure he didn´t lay a hand on you" said a proud Izuna. He could have done a pact with the Devil earlier, but he was determinate as hell to keep that fool away from his mom… brother.

"Thanks you, otouto. I don´t know what I would have done without you" well, that wasn´t exactly true. He would have gone crazy and followed a plant freak into resurrecting his rabbit mother to destroy the world.

"It´s my pleasure" with that the brothers split up, Madara to his room and Izuna towards the laundry room. Once in there, the older Uchiha let himself relax. He was free, free from Hashirama and his stupid little proposition, free from that bet, free from… his pretty and warm smile, his strong arms… ugh, he felt so save when he was in them… ¡NO! what was he thinking?

"Did I really just… thought about Hashirama in that way?" he was not going to say that the Senju wasn´t attractive, because hell he was, but just not for himself. He have some reasons for not wanting to marry him: first, he was a Senju, then… then… he failed to think another reason for staying out of his reach.

"Madara, can we talk?" asked a voice from outside the door. It was Tajima, that wanted to talk to his older son without the interference of Izuna.

"Yes, father" said him, opening the door. Tajima entered with a box of chocolates in his hand. "I suppose it´s about how I failed to gain an alliance with the Senju, so let me say to you that I am not a…"

"No, it´s not about that" cut him the parent. "I wanted to talk to you about the real reason I wanted you to marry him"

"It was because all the clan was under his spell… thinking about that, they are going to hate me now" like it happened before, he added in his mind. The history was repeating itself, only that now he had his father and brother. Izuna will be by his side no matter what, so he was glad. He won´t have to pass all of that crap alone again.

"No, we can control them" said Tajima, really meaning that. "You know… I wouldn´t have asked you that if I wasn´t sure that it was the best for you"

"The best for me?" now Madara was confused.

"Madara, I´m your father, your happiness is my priority, not some petty alliance" affirmed the Uchiha leader. "That boy really loves you…"

"Yes, I´m aware"

"And you love him back, so I wanted to make sure you took the right decision before you screw up and live a life of misery"

"Say what?" the now red Uchiha looked up at his father. "You are crazy! I´m not in love with Hashirama!"

"That a silly lie, my son!" Tajima poked his nose as he said this. "I can tell that you indeed are in love with that Senju brat. And, even if it pains me, you would have been happy with him. So I wanted to give you a push"

"A push for what? A slow and agonizing death?" asked the gloomy raven.

"No, push you in the right direction" sighed Tajima. "To give yourself a chance and be happy"

"But you told us…" begin Madara, but his father just laughed.

"Yeah, I said a lot of crappy things about the Senju, but I have to recognize that I was wrong. They are not that different from us. That Hashirama brat made me realize that maybe I was judging them without really knowing, so I gave him the benefit of the doubt"

"That they are not so bad doesn´t change that I´m not in love with that oaf" said the younger, crossing his arms.

"If you say so… but follow my advice: stop lying to yourself and take the chance to be happy. I won´t like to see you regret your decision for the rest of your life"

"Father…"

"Anyway, I can´t do more. It´s your life after all, but please think about that" finished Tajima before exiting the room, leaving his son in deep toughts.

What do you think, Tobirama and Izuna will success? Or will Ashura be right? What will happen with Mito? And how will Butsuma react when he finds out about his son loving an Uchiha? Reviews, please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like this chapter, it´s a little bit funny...

The day Mito Uzumaki got to the Senju territory was sunny, in contrast of her attitude. She felt like a prisoner sentenced to death. Why did this Hashirama appeared? She wanted to love, not some arranged wedding! And she was just a teen herself! When she met the man… then the redhead saw someone waiting for her in the entrance of the camp, was that her future husband? But… he was just as young as her! Was he being forced into this by his parents too?

"Welcome, Mito-sama, I´m Kawarama Senju. I apologize in the name of my older brother, for some… problems he couldn´t be present here today" said the teen in an educated way, bowing down to her like a true gentlemen.

"What kind of trouble?" asked her a little bit disappointed. For some reason she thought that young man was perfect for her.

"It´s not something you will like to know" he answered, remembering what happened earlier.

-Flashback-

"I don´t wanna go!" screamed Hashirama at the top of his lungs, tying himself to the bed with a Mokuton. His brothers stared in disbelief at the adult powerful shinobi that was currently throwing a tantrum like a little kid.

"Oh, come on, Hashirama" said a very annoyed albino. "Stop making yourself look more stupid than you already do and come to re meet Mito"

"I don´t want! I want that Devil as far away from me as I could!" screamed the God of Shinobi, still throwing a tantrum. Kawarama and Tobirama then joined forces and tried to drag him out of bed, but the idiot resisted and kept screaming. Soon the door burst open and in the frama stood Itama, smiling in a very creepy way.

"Leave our brother alone or I will make you know what hell is like" said the bicolor haired man, making a chill run down his sibling´s spines.

"Be… Better you go to meet her and make an excuse for Hashirama not being there" stated the second and the third could not do anything but agree. Itama, despite being a crybaby and sometimes a weakling, could be very veeeeeeeeeeeeery scary when provoked. They learned that when ruined his tenth birthday in their parent´s absence.

"Yeah, I will get going then"

-End of flashback-

"I still would like to know, he is my fiancée after all" said the princess with her almighty voice. Her companion looked at her and sighed.

"I told you, it isn´t something of your concern"

"And I tell you again, I want to know" she said, frowning in very non princess way. "And we are not moving from this spot until you have told me his reasons" _now I know why Hashirama don´t want anything to do with her, she is scary when mad _thought the third brother and proceed to spill the truth to the woman.

"He didn´t want to meet you" he sincerely answered. Mito was surprised, all the trip believing that Hashirama Senju was some kind of pervert who likes nearly adolescent girls and now…

"Why doesn´t he want to meet me?" asked her, a little concerned. Maybe the oldest Senju brother was being forces too to marry her and now she could have an ally to stop the craziness that the wedding was.

"Because he thinks you are some kind of monster that will rip his head off or something like that" now that was an insult. Mito was getting ready to face the man and show him exactly what she was capable of doing when the other part of the answer was heard. "And he is in love someone else, someone… inadequate for him"

"Then… Butsuma-sama asked for my hand in marriage only because of that?" she was astonished. What could be inadequate in love? It was a beautiful feeling… not that she experienced that before, but wanted to.

"I fact, it was Tobirama-aniya´s idea. He was the one who convinced our father that it was better to ask for a suitable bride for our brother than leav the decision to him"

"What an insensitive thing to do" she answered mad. Now her fury was not towards Hashirama, in fact, she comprehended and pitied him, but that albino bastard was going to suffer! It wasn´t a good idea to force to people to marry and be unhappy for the rest of their lives only for social protocol. "Who was the girl?"

"Humm… how to tell you? Well… to begin with, it wasn´t a girl the one he chose, it was a guy. And he was an Uchiha"

"So prejudges are more important to all you family than the happiness of one of their members! I just can´t believe that you call yourselves the clan of Love" now the Uzumaki princess was very angry and at the verge of going back to her country. She didn´t want to private someone of the chance to be with his love.

"It´s not like…" tried Kawarama to argue, but immediately shut up, because it was exactly what it was. He instantly felt a little bit guilty, maybe Hashirama had the reason in this one. He immediately banished that thought from his mind. His older brother was an idiot and didn´t know what the hell he was doing. He just was making excuses for not marrying Mito.

"Mito-hime, you as a daughter of the revered Uzumaki clan should know the importance of the social protocol…"

"Social protocol my ass" said a very angry red head. In those few minutes she changed her mind, she didn´t like Kawarama at all. And for all she was told, Hashirama seemed to be a good person that was trapped in the same situation as her. "I´m out of here" like she said, protocol and etiquette be dammed. She was not marrying that poor man.

"Wait, Mito-hime" tried to reason with her the third brother. "A least stay some time with us. I can show you the village… if you like"

"Sure, why not" they went together to the place. She was not sure herself as to why she accepted, it was like her mouth moved on it´s own, but something was clear: the redhead wanted to spend more time with the Senju.

-In the house-

"Do I have to?" asked Hashirama, a little bit unsure. The idea his brother just gave him was romantic, but… how will Madara react to that? The Uchiha was not someone to be conquered by romantic stuff to begin with.

"Just do it, what do you have to lose?" answered Itama, giving him the thumbs up. His plan would help his beloved ani-san to conquer the wild raven. Now the only thing he had to do was to get rid of Mito for good.

"Okay, then… see you later" the brunette went off. Then the smile in the bicolored teen´s face turned into an expression full of decision and went outside to look for his brother and the harpy. He was not stopping until she was out of their lives.

-In the Uchiha clan-

Madara was reading a book quietly while lying on his bed. He sighed for the eleventh time in that minute and noticed that he haven´t read another word… again. How many time was he trying to read that book? More than he would like to admit. The raven shinobi was actually thinking about his father´s words, trying to put his mind to rest. No he wasn´t in love with the idiot… or was he? Sure he noticed that the man have a pretty smile and beautiful eyes… No! he shouldn´t be thinking like that! This way he was going to lose the bet!

"Enough with this" said the Uchiha exasperated and closed the book. He got out of bed, ready to call Izuna (who was so happy that shine that day). Maybe his little brother was up to a training and will help him practice.

Clock

"What the hell?" he got to his window in time to see the plants acting strange. Someone had purposely threw a stone to his window to catch his attention. And there was no plants near his window to begin with. He instantly got into combat position, this have to be one of Hashirama´s Mokuton techniques.

"I´m not here to fight, Madara" said the brunette, seeing everything from his hiding spot. He put a little more chakra in his jutsu to end quickly, so his old friend didn´t raise the alarm in all the camp. Soon the bottoms bloomed into beautiful roses so red that it combined perfectly with the Sharingan that was already activated in Madara´s eyes.

"Ah? What is this?" asked the Uchiha to himself before opening the window and analyzing the plants with his Mangekyo. They were common flowers, the chakra just made them grow. And they smell great, by the way. And… formed the message "I love you". Madara smiled before he touched one of the flowers… before he realized what he was doing. "Oh, shit. Nice try, Hashirama, but some flowers are not going to convince me to marry you" and he closed the window.

"But they did the trick" smiled the Senju after seeing the spectacle in front of him. The Uchiha was already falling for him , now he just have to keep insisting until the man was at his feet. And then… he would have won.

"Madara-nii, is there something wrong?" asked Izuna when his brother got down stairs with a flustered and angry face.

"I thought you fixed the problem"

"I did!" defended himself the younger Uchiha when he noticed the ting of accusation that was in his nii-san´s voice. "That idiot must be now on a date with the Uzumaki princess or something like that"

"Then what is that plant thing doing in my window?" instantly two angry ravens went to Madara´s room. When Izuna saw the flowers he did the first thing in his mind, he burnt them.

"That damn fool… didn´t he gave up after I tal… sendt that anonymous message to Tobirama about his engagement to Mito Uzumaki?" he lied. His brother mustn't know of his deal with the albino bastard or they could fight for real.

"Do you know Hashirama Senju? He is no idiot that will give up so easily!" yelled Madara, not believing that his brother could be so naïve. "And seriously, Izuna, Mito? Didn´t you heard me when I told you the fool was utterly scared of her?"

"I should have missed that part of the history"

"Then the problem is still there"

"Damn" Izuna really had to talk to Tobirama again. The situation was not improving, in fact, with Mito´s appearance it had gone worse.

Hashirama looked at the brothers and sighed, smiling again. When was his beloved Uchiha stop faking and start accepting his feelings? If he was lucky soon. He got out of the camp with the intensions to return home and barricading himself again in his room to avoid the red haired beast of hell.

-In the Senju camp-

Itama was looking for his brother and the princess in all the places he could think of, like his house and the guests house where the woman was going to stay. He sighed, was there another place to take your brother´s unwanted fiancée? He didn´t think so. Then he just strolled down the streets until he found them… talking and smiling, alone. It seems that they got along pretty well.

"Is this really happening?" he asked to himself when saw the two hold each other´s hands without noticing. He raised an eyebrow, could they make his work even easier? He didn´t have much time to lose. Now the two were in the forest… and Itama could make some magic. He used a modified healing jutsu to opened te flowers around them.

"Ahhh, Kawarama-sama, they are so beautiful" said a happy Uzumaki Mito. The young man looked at the flowers that haven´t been there a second ago. He wondered if it was Hashirama´s doing, but discarded the idea. He didn´t want to be in the same house as the princess.

"Yes, they are, and smell good as well" answered him, smiling at the girl that now had a shiny smile. He was starting to think that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen… that could be a problem.

-in the house-

"Where were you?" asked Tobirama to Hashirama when he got home and found his little brother sitting on his bed. "Don´t tell me, you finally decided to re meet Mito"

"What? No, I want that demoness as far away from me as I could" answered the brunette and sat down next to him. "I went to see Madara"

"Goddammit! Why?! After all the problems I had to find you a suitable wife… you are still after him?! And what did you do, you pervert?! Saw him naked in the bathroom again?!" growled an angry albino.

"I´m not black and blue, so no" the older ran a hand through his hair. "I just gave him some flowers… too bad Izuna burned them when he saw them"

"Too bad? It´s a good thing that asshole destroyed the evidence before the psychopath could even see it or you wouldn´t be here now"

"Who said Madara didn´t see my special bouquet?"

"Ah…. Are you still alive or I´m seeing ghosts?"

"Haha, pretty funny, little brother. Don´t worry, I´m okay, but guess what? He smiled! Before he realized what was happening he smiled!"

"Tsch, maybe he did so with blood thirst"

"No! It was a genuine love smile! I wanted so much time to see one like that!" now Hashirama was floating in a bubble while Tobirama wanted to puke. So his brother was starting to get into the bastard´s hearth, eh? Then the things were even worst than he and Izuna have fathom. They have to talk.

"Great" said while getting up and leaving a happy chibi to his own business. In the midtime he would go see how was Kawarama doing entertaining the Uzumaki princess while the oldest get the guts to meet her again.

-in the woods-

"Look, Kawarama-sama! Fireflies!" shouted an excited Mito while her companion searched around them, looking for any sign of Hashirama or Itama. The second was hidden behind a three and laughing quietly. He had seen his brother look at the girl in amazement with a blush on his face… that mean his plan was working! The redhead hold his hand and immediately Kawarama froze. This was so easy…!

"KAWARAMA!" if a certain joykiller haven´t entered his perfect romantic fantasy to ruin it all. Tobirama´s face was a concert of emotions, being the anger the prime one. The nearly teens stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Tobirama aniya" saluted Kawarama while Mito stayed quiet. That man didn´t deserved her politeness or her welcome.

"Mito-hime, sorry if you were… disturbed by my brother. If you follow me now, I will take you to my house where you can meet your fiancée" said the albino with respect.

"No, I have not desire to meet someone who doesn´t want to meet me" answered her. "And I spent such a great time with Kawarama-sama, let´s repeat it some day" the woman left with an air of arrogance, stumbling in the white haired Senju´s feet when she left.

"Do you have to tell her that?" asked the second brother.

"It was the only way she stayed" answered Kawarama.

Hope you like this chapter, what do you thing it´s going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Finally a new chapter, what do you think of this?

"This is not working" was the only tought in Butsuma´s mind when his family sat down at the table with the visit. The Uzumaki princess kept shooting bad glares towards him and Tobirama, while in the case of Kawarama she was a little bit lighter. Hashirama was hiding behind Itama, trembling in fear as if the redhead was some kind of monster and his youngest was soothing him, assuring that everything would be alright.

"So, Mito-hime, how have your stance with us been?" he tried to light the mood, but the look the woman sent to him made him realize he had made a mistake.

"It was very… interesting, Butsuma-sama" was her only comment before going back to her meal. It was clearly that both of them resisted to the idea of the marriage and would fight with teeth and nails for it to be avoided.

"Well… glad you like it, because I have to make an announcement. I decided that maybe this arranged marriage was not my (or Tobirama´s) best idea, so the best is to nullify it" he said, hoping that the meal was a little bit better now.

"Realy?!" asked both Hashirama and Mito, happy to recover their freedom, while Tobirama choked, Kawarama looked at him in amazement and Itama smiled triumphantly. The little one have been talking all the afternoon to him about how bad it was to force two people to marry when they surely didn´t want to and how it could bring troubles in the future until he convinced his father that it was the worst idea ever.

"So… you will be going back to Uzushiogakure soon, Mito-hime?" asked Hashirama, a little bit more excited about sending his personal nightmare away than he should be.

"No… I had so much fun here… maybe I should take advantage of the fact that my clan expects me back much later, so I will stay a couple of weeks. It´s that fine with you, Hashirama-sama?" at the sound of that words a chill ran down the brunette´s spine and he hid again behind his brother. He couldn´t stomach more time in the presence of that monster.

"Don´t worry, I have a plan to rid you of that girl forever" assured Itama in a whisper, trying to calm down his aniya.

"But… but… she has to leave" said the God of Shinobi, shivering and remembering the days where he was married to the woman in question, scared out of his life, doing his work willingly… the list of things that he did to avoid that woman was as big as the Gedou Mazou!

"I know, but not necessarily leave the village, just your love life. And believe me, she is going to be out of it in fewer time than you think" while he said this he was already planning something. He was going to orchestrate an encounter between his older brother and a certain raven Uchiha… and not a violent one. More like a date. And for Kawarama and Mito, he was full of surprises. By the end of the day there would be two lovely couples, the bet and the war would be over… and all was going to be thanks to him! "I´m a genius" he congratulated himself.

For his part, Tobirama was trying to find a way to stop whatever that was going on. He knew Hashirama had Itama as an ally, but he never thought of his youngest brother as a threat. The teen was such a crybaby and a weakling… but surely he could be a sly snake! And, apparently, a great matchmaker!

-Few hours later-

Madara was walking towards the river after he found a letter from Izuna that told him to meet his little brother at that place. He didn´t know Izuna knew about the river, that was his secret place with Hashirama, but didn´t ask questions and went. There he found the Senju leader in person and was about to head back home when a root stopped him.

"Madara, why did you ask to meet me in this place if you were going to run?" asked the brunette, looking at his old friend with confusion.

"I didn´t asked you to meet me" answered the raven.

"Then what is this letter?" Hashirama showed the other a piece of paper that the Uchiha read quickly. It was signed by his name, but was not his calligraphy. He pulled out the note that "Izuna" sent to him and noticed the writing style was the same.

"Someone sent this to us so we met here" deduced him, but who? Maybe his father, but Tajima won´t risk his safety that way. And when he thought about a clan´s member that wanted him to accept the proposal… no, they wouldn´t dare. Hashirama studied the notes for some minutes before sighing.

"They are from Itama" said the brunette before putting them down. "Sorry, for this, he could be a little bit annoying…"

"Just like you? Figures, he is your brother after all" Madara turned around to leave, but activated some trap that catch both of them and sent them flying towards the river, screaming in fear. They landed on a boat that somehow was there. "What the hell?!"

"That boy… what does he thinks he is doing?" asked the Hokage. He boat started to move and the two males on it could see the incredible view of the river at night. The birds, the fireflies, everything so perfect that their eyes… so romantic. The two old rivals were out of words while the bicolor haired teen congratulated himself.

"God, I´m good" said Itama, before getting to work again. "And now the butterflies" the boy hit a three, causing that thousands of butterflies flied in terror towards the river, circling the two occupants of the boat.

"This is so…" started Madara, astonished.

"So beautiful" completed Hashirama. Just sharing such a romantic moment with Madara made this an especial day. He touched the other´s hand in a tentative to hold it and the Uchiha was so concentrated in the view that he got his wish. "Yes…"

"You go, Hashirama-aniya" smiled Itama and got up. "Now with Kawarama and Mito"

-In another part of the woods-

"This is so beautiful" was the first thing the youngest Senju brother heard when he arrived to the scene. There, in the middle of the threes, were Mito and Kawarama, admiring the flireflies that flied in their direction after he scared the butterflies.

"I´m not just good, I´m awesome" congratulated himself again and proceed to work. With a simple healing jutsu he made the flowers bloom, amazing the girl and making his brother smile. Oh, he loved this job.

"Mito-hime…" said a very flustered Kawarama. The third brother have never asked a girl out, so he was pretty nervous. And the girl in question used to be his older brother´s forced fiancée, so he felt as if he was betraying… Tobirama. He swallowed to get some courage.

"Yes, Kawarama-sama?" asked her.

"You… you… are the most be… be… beautiful girls I´ve ever seen" he confessed. After spending so much time with her while Hashirama was throwing his tantrum he felt utterly in love with the Uzumaki woman. "Can… can… can you be my girlfriend?!"

"Yes!" she answered, happy too. She considered her ex fiancée to be someone extremely childish to the point of pitying the person that he loved. "But… can you tell me the real reason why I was asked by you and your brother to marry that… how to say without insulting you brother?"

"Don´t worry, call him a fool" said the scared faced young man. "We have done it for a long time and know just how stupid could he be"

"Yeah, well… can you tell me why were you so adamant in me marrying that fool?" Mito raised an eyebrow when Kawarama´s happy face dropped. Now that he was in love he comprehended his older brother more and knew exactly how wrong he was in the beginning.

"Hum, how to tell you? Hashirama made a bet with the person he loved. He bet that if he could convince all the people in both clans that peace was something we could achieve, then he will have to marry him"

"Why would he do something like that? Why not try and conquer his hearth with…? I don´t know, flower? Words?"

"That wasn´t going to work and every time he tried to be romantic with said person it ended in a utter disaster"

"Now I´m curious, who is this person?" the redhead looked with interest at her new boyfriend. He was a little bit akward, not knowing how the girl was going to react to the news that the person his older brother was so enamored with was a complete psychopath.

"Madara Uchiha"

"NO!" she jokingly said before laughing as hard as she can. Now everything made sense! The idiot was in love with the man he always fought and every time he tried something romantic with the cold raven he just pushed him away. "How funny… it´s right that from hate to love there is only one step"

"More like from friendship to love" he sighed and then explained. "Hashirama never considered that bastard an enemy, he was like his best friend"

"Oh well, great! Then…" Mito was about to say something but her chakra warmed her that someone was in the close proximity. She has been so concentrated in Kawarama that missed that presence. Her eyes looked at where it was. "Someone is here"

"Where?" asked Kawarama and was ready to send a huge Suiton in the direction she pointed but the presence emerged from the threes.

"Wait, don´t shut. It´s just me" said Itama, smiling and appearing in front of the couple. "I just wanna make sure you got enough courage to ask her to be you girlfriend. I was ready to help, but…"

"You… my personal matters are not of your concern, little brother" said a very angry scared man. "Go back home before I drag you there"

"Sorry, but no. besides, my work here is not done. Hashirama has got on a date with Madara and I want to see it" informed the bicolored haired teen. His older brother and his girlfriend exchanged a look and then she closed her eyes.

"They are in the river" she said and then they ran.

"Wait!" screamed Itama, running behind them. When they arrived to the place, neither of the three knew what they were going to see. Kawarama thought a huge battle, Mito a conversation between friends (typical of the first date) and Itama a shy man holding discreetly his beloved´s hands. But what they saw…

"They… they…" begin Kawarama.

"Oh my God" said Mito, covering her mouth.

"Yes!" Itama was dancing in his mind. The two rivals were kissing! And Madara seemed to answering to his brother´s ministers without complain. He even closed his eyes! "Itama, my friend, you are a genius"

But the fantasy world didn´t last forever and as soon as the mind blowing kiss was over, Madara realized what he was doing. His face went red and he screamed pushing Hashirama away and trying to gain control of the boat to go to the coast.

"What are you doing?" asked the brunette.

"What am I doing? What were you doing?! You kissed me!" yelled the embarrassed Uchiha. He couldn´t believe that he have just shared a kiss with that fool, and even worst, that he enjoyed it.

"You kissed me back" said the Senju happy.

"That was a mistake" assured Madara, still trying to get to the coast.

"But we both liked it, so what if we do it again?" with those words the fool grabbed the raven´s hands and tried to kiss him, but a punch sent him into the water. When Hashirama resurfaced, Madara was already in the other side of the river.

"And don´t believe that this means anything! Whatever you are doing to win this bet it´s not going to work! You understand me?! It´s not working!" with that the angered Uchiha left.

"Well… maybe I´m not that good" The a series of screams was heard. That startled Mito and Kawarama, who embraced her.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh, I didn´t want anything that ruined Hashirama´s date, so I put some traps in case some annoying pests were coming. And it seems that our dear brother and his Uchiha friend have just activated one" explained Itama with a creepy smile.

"Poor things…"

-A few minutes before-

"Are you sure you feel my brother´s and yours chakras in the river? Together?" asked Izuna, tired of walking. He was pissed that the fool was having a secret meeting with his brother, interrupting their time for planning.

"For the umpteenth, yes" answered an enraged Tobirama, who just couldn´t believe that the sly Itama could put up an act like that in such few time. Crap, he had just taken his eyes away from him a few minutes that day!

"Oh, I´m going to kill him… or better, kill you stupid little brother first, then strangle your older brother with his intestines and bring my brother back to the clan… better. I´m going to lock him under seven locks in a safety box!"

"Shut up, you paranoid freak, I´m trying to concentrate" said Tobirama, not noticing that he and Izuna were walking towards some ninja string. When the string broke they were pushed to the ground and rolled in the dirty wood floor before falling face first into the mud. But younger brothers lifted their heads and saw each other faces.

"Was it…?"

"ITAMA!" yelled a homicidal albino, getting up and running home with a fratricidal mission. Izuna sighed, getting up too to go home for the night. He wanted a hot bath and a great sleep, then he could go back and kill the fool and matchmaker wannabe. In the way he crossed with his brother.

"Izuna! What happened to you?!" asked a worried Madara, trying to clean with his finger the mud from his baby brother´s face.

"Nothing, I just fell. But I was looking for you, where have you been?" he changed the theme. As if he didn´t know.

"I… want to forget where I was and what happened there" answered the older Uchiha.

"Yes? Let me guess, it involved Hashirama"

"Yes…"

"And it was not a fight"

"Yes…"

"Then… WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE?! CONCENTRATE, NIISAN! YOU HAVE TO WIN THIS BET!" with this screams the Uchiha brothers went back home, Izuna dirty and furious and Madara embarrassed and scolded.

-With the Senju-

"SO you are going to help me convince dad that Hashirama aniya is right?" asked Itama. He had done a great job after all, winning Kawarama as an ally in the fight for Hashirama´s happiness.

"Yes… now that I´m in love I know that being away from Mito will turn me crazy, so I will help you. And his idea of peace is a great change! We will be able to raise a family without worrying about the war!" they smiled and the Uchiha´s chances of victory went smaller. Butsuma will be convinced by his sons… two, only two persons were keeping him out of Hashirama´s grasps and bed.

Do you like it? What should I do with the plotting younger brothers? How am I going to convince them? Reviews, please!


	8. Chapter 8

"Then, why didn't he tell me this in the first place? It's a great idea" said Butsuma after hearing to his children. Itama and Kawarama exchanged a look and then they looked at their father like saying: really? "What?"

"Well… we knew your opinion about… hum… all the Uchihas" answered the bicolor haired teen. "And we didn't think you would approve the idea"

"Oh… yes" said Butsuma, scratching his head and looking a little bit like Hashirama for once in his life. "Maybe I was a little extreme, but after years of fighting them I came to the conclusion that we are not as different as I thought. Then I have no objections in making a peace treatment, especially if they give my eldest a good bride"

"Have you heard what we said, no? He is asking for Madara Uchiha's hand" clarified the third brother. His father only smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know" the older Senju sighed. "Should have know this was going to happen. Hashirama has always been so enamored with that young man…"

"You knew?" asked Kawarama in disbelief.

"Of course, I'm his father, I have to know everything" said Butsuma. "Besides, it was hard to miss when he protected the boy in battle even if he didn't need that or infiltrate in the Uchiha's territory only to see him naked in the bathroom or give him flowers… that was a big give away"

"Great, now… what are we going to do?" inquired Itama. It was lucky that their father was just as tired of the war as them, but they didn't knew what the other Senju would say about this. The old clan leader just smiled and calmed down his sons.

"Don't worry, leave the council to me and for the rest of the clan… let's just say that Hashirama has already been working with them" then a yell was heard in all the house, making the youngest Senju flinch. "I think someone is looking for you"

"ITAMA! COME HERE DAMN IT!" screamed a dirty and outraged albino that just managed to get back home smelling like a trash bin. The bicolor haired teen paled, his brother was going to fucking murder him.

"I suggest you to run" said Kawarama putting a hand on his shoulders. Then Tobirama appeared in the door of his father's office, a fratricidal look in his eyes.

"There you are" smiled sadistically the second brother.

"Mommy!" screamed Itama and started running for his life with Tobirama behind him. The crossed in the salon with a very wet Hashirama who has just returned from his failed date wit a big grin on his lips. He did it! He got a kiss from Madara and the Uchiha returned it! He was still in his little world when his littlest brother nearly tackled him.

"Get out of the way!" yelled his other brother with an angry voice. Kawarama was walking behind them while moving his head, as he obviously disapproved this.

"What is happening here?" asked the brunette. Being childish in this house was his job, not of the mature and vice Tobirama. Or the crybaby Itama's.

"They are fighting because Itama threw Tobirama aniya into the dirt" explained the third brother, then looked at him. "Did you refresh in that river?"

"Were you seeing?" blushed a little bit Hashirama. "Well… even if I ended up in the cold water it was my best date ever. I got to kiss Madara!"

"I'm so happy for you" smiled the scared young man at the incredulous look on his brother's face. "And don't worry, I'm on your side now. And so is father, because he is in this moment talking to the elders and convincing them that it's a good idea to make peace with the Uchiha"

"He is?" this day getting better and better for the Senju leader. First one of his brothers finally accepted that he was right in wanting peace and then his father. He got lucky… maybe this was a sign from destiny! And by the end of the day maybe Tobirama will also agree with him… yeah, when hell freezes and pigs fly. Even he wasn't that lucky.

"Yeah" answered Kawarama. "Do you know what they are doing in there?" wanted to know him.

"Well… maybe discussing if this marriage is really a good idea, as we are both men and can't have children…" the brunette remembered the scroll from Hagoromo that he keep safe in his bedroom. "But I have that covered, we have nothing to worry about"

"And father knew about that?"

"No…" Hashirama's eyes opened big and he dashed to his room, returning with the paper in his hand and, after a few breaths, charged towards the counsil meeting room to give the thing to his father.

"Hashirama, we are talking here…" Butsuma never get to finish that sentence before his eldest son gave him a scroll. He breathed for a minute and left.

"Sorry for interrupting, but this will solve some of the problems… got to go, sorry again" and the brunette left. Butsuma unrolled the scroll and saw the content, then a grin spread across his face. Sure, this will make those old bastards speechless.

"Gentlemen, I think we should continue"

-That night at dinner-

Butsuma, his wife, his children and the visit from Uzushiogakure were sitting around the table, eating dinner. Itama was shivering while a murderous looking Tobirama eat in a calm manner, cold air around him signaling disaster for his little brother. Hashirama was ignoring this in favor of the relationship his nightmare started with his brother, wondering how on earth could they be together, or even how Kawarama was able to coup with her. Well, at least she wasn't his problem anymore.

"Hashirama, after dinner I would want you to come to my office. There is something we need to do before you go to sleep" said the father.

"What? Have the elders said something?" asked the brunnete, gaining the attention of all his family. His mother was especially attentive, she knew exactly what they were talking about. When she first noticed that her son was in love with the Uchiha, she was a little bit worried that he would end up hurt, but after seeing them she finally understood and gave her Hashi all her support.

"No, it's just a formality" explained Butsuma. "We need to write a request for Tajima and the Uchiha clan to know if they are willing to accept a peace treatment" Tobirama choked and started coughing like mad. His mother patted him on the back until his lungs were working again, before he finally talk.

"What?!" said him looking at his father in disbelief.

"Yes, Tobirama" said the older Senju, grabbing his mug to drink some water. "We are going to ally with the Uchiha"

"But… but… they are…" tried to argue the albino.

"Not so different from us, Tobi"

"How? They are a clan possessed by evil! And how could we know that they are not going to stab us in the back if we thrust them?" he tried to reason with them, but apparently while he was chasing Itama, Hashirama had time to put everybody under his spell.

"Well, the alliance is going to be through a marriage" clarified the oldest Senju. Tobirama immediately started sweating. He needed to talk to Izuna, right now, they were running out of time. This couldn't be happening!

"Don't …don't tell me"

"Yes, your brother is making his proposition formal by requesting the hand of the Uchiha heir to his clan"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the albino screamed before jumping and dashing out of the house. That was it, he needed to prevent that from happening even if he have to follow Izuna's idea of trapping Madara in a safety box under seven locks.

"He took it better than I thought" was Hashirama's only comment and the family reassumed their lunch. "So what do I have to put in that letter?"

-the next day, in the Uchiha's place-

Madara woke up with a good humor, sensing that this was going to be a good day. He washed his face and changed clothes. It was his turn to cook breakfast, so he has to hurry. For his part Izuna woke up with a terrible humor after having a nightmare where his brother was taking the Senju's hand and saying the forbidden words… and he could do nothing to prevent that. He decided that staying in bed all day wasn't exactly a good idea, so he got up and took a shower (even with the five or so showers he took yesterday he couldn't get rid of the smell). Finally, he got changed remembering that this day his aniki was cooking. Good. Tajima woke up even before his sons and was checking the mail. He found a letter from the Senju clan and quickly opened it and read the contents. A smile widened in his face, this was such a good thing.

"Good morning, father" he greeted the older son.

"Hello" said the younger.

"Ah, Madara, good that you are awake. I have just received this, it's for you" Tajima handed the paper to his son and the raven took it, curious.

"What is it?"

"It's an official proposition for you, from the Senju clan leader" smiled Tajima. "And an invitation for a peace conference. Apparently they agree to make peace with us if you say yes to Hashirama's request. Isn't that wonderful?" smiled the father, but he didn't get the reactions that he wanted. For one side was a frozen Madara with chills running down his spine and from the other a complete enraged Izuna, apparently ready to murder someone.

"What… what is going to…" tried to ask Madara.

"Well, I'm presenting this document to the council and then they will decide if you accept or not" answered the father, earning more furious looks from his youngest.

"They shouldn't have a say in Madara-nii's life!" he screamed.

"But they have and once they answer this, it's not longer an option" the older Uchiha got up from the table and took the paper. "Just think that is for the best" then he left.

"It's a sign" said Madara.

"A sign of what?"

"That I'm losing!"

-In the other world-

"I'm douched, no?" said Indra, stopping gin his mad race to avoid Ashura and his swimsuit model. He hated that thing the moment he laid his eyes on it, what kind of guy wears a bikini? And a skirt with it? Hamura looked at him, still wearing the night dress.

"It's not that bad" tried to calm him down his uncle.

"No, this is worst" said the poor model, crying in despair. "Why did the world hate me?"

"You know, your transmigrant asked the same question…"

"I know! And I know too that he is going to lose, what means that I will lose too and will support that one of Bakashuras' damn descendants marry one of mine, and not even make me start with that damn peagement and walk in a mini skirt in front of a horde of perverts!" Indra continued with his acting and Hamura rolled his eyes. He was feeling soooo bad for his nephew… and his brother, but they needed to learn a lesson.

"That dress really fits you" commented the older Ootsutsuki. And that was true, the dress was made to contrast with the pale skin and show his long legs.

"But I don't want to!"

"Indra nii-sama!" called him Ashura, carrying a bikini that will give a hearth attack to Hagoromo. The older boy looked for a escape way and rushed out of the place as fast as his high heels could get him. "Where is him?" asked the youngest.

"Depends, what is in for uncle Hamura?"

"Front line tickets for the peagement?"

"Okay, he got that way" once the successor of the Sage was out of sight the moon ruler laughed. He was going to see one of his nephews win a fashion contest, because no one can beat Ashura in clothes, and the other in the most embarrassing moment in his life.

"What are you laughing at, brother?" asked Hagoromo once he returned to see what was happening in the world of the living.

"Nothing…. Just that your youngest have finished with the swimsuit for the show" answered his little brother, causing the Rinnegan eyed man to choke.

"What… what kind of swimsuit it is?"

"The one that will make those perverts run to the stage and gang rape Indra if he ever shows up with it on"

"What?! Ashura, don't even dare!"

"This is so easy" laughed Hamura.

-Back in the real world-

Izuna was walking towards the woods with a determinate look on his face. That fool… the damn Hashirama Fucking Senju dared to use their council to win the bet! And power over the Uchiha clan! And his brother! He will murder the damn bastard, he was going to really murder him. In a open spot he finally reached Tobirama, who seemed to be as bad as him. Both younger brothers were desperate, that was for sure.

"How did this happened?" asked the irate Uchiha. He would have thought that Senju Butsuma was a mayor stone in his son's dreams of ever marrying his older brother, but now he was supporting him and even helping.

"Kawarama turned to the dark side and helped Itama to convince father" said the depressed albino for the first time in his life he wanted to emulate Hashirama and sulk. "I don't know what else we could do"

"You have to resist!" yelled Izuna grabbing the other man's shoulders and supporting him. "We are the only ones in our clans that haven't lost our heads because of your brothers's…. I don't know what, but something"

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"What else? Ruining the peace negotiations"

Hope you liked this, the next chapter we are going to find out what the sneaky little brothers planned... could they be stopped? Reviews, please!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, God" was Izuna's reaction when his father came back with the news that the council agreed with making a peace treatment with the Senju. After that, Madara barricaded himself in his room, shivering and moving back and forth.

"I'm losing… the Big Loser is winning… how could this happened?" mumbled the Uchiha, not believing what was happening. He was so sure in the beginning that he was going to win… and now where was he? A few days away from being married to that idiot! He couldn't let that happen… but was that really so bad? Hashirama was such a gorgeous man and gave him such a sense of security… and his lovely smile shined like… NO! he couldn't be thinking about that. He was not in love with his rival and best friend.

"Madara, are you there?" asked Tajima, knocking on his door. He was a little bit worried about his eldest and his negative to accept his feelings towards the Senju, but this was worse. He wanted to talk to him and assure his son that everything was going to be alright.

"Yes, father" answered Madara, getting up from bed. What does Tajima want now? Maybe the council sent a gift or something like that for him to wear in the peace negotiations next week. He just hoped it was not something too feminine or he will burn it. He could handle a kimono, but shitty jewels or accessories no.

"Look, I know it's difficult for you to accept, but I'm only doing the best for you. You know that I would have hidden the letter and sent them a negative if you really despise the idea of marrying that young man"

"But I do!"

"No, you don't" said Tajima, putting his hand in his head. "You are in love with Hashirama, but don't want to accept it and it's probably my fault"

"Nothing is…"

"I taught you a lot of bad things about the Senju and now… well, just say that my opinion changed and don't know how to undo the damage" their talk was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" they went to the door and found there a messenger from the council, carrying a box.

"A gift from the elders to Madara-sama, now that he finally is going to give us peace" the way the kid emphasized the finally and handed the box didn't felt good to Madara. Father and son went inside again and opened it, causing the raven to give a few steps back.

"Oh, no…" inside was one of his worst nightmares: a colorful kimono with lots of applications. "Why do those old guys hate me?"

"Don't be like that, it will fit you well" tried to soothe him his father, but the truth was that sending that thing was going a little bit far. Sure that Madara should wear something pretty for the reunion with the other clan, but that thing resembled more a female kimono than a male one.

"Hello, nii-san, what is that?" asked Izuna entering in the worst moment to see his brother's horrified face. He peered inside the box and… he was minutes away from igniting the damn thing on fire. "Throw that away"

"I can't, it's from the council" answered his older brother.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the youngster before turning fast on his heels and running out of the house. He was having a serious conversation with Tobirama, a really serious one.

"He took it better than I thought" Madara could only nod at that.

-In the Senju household-

Hashirama was taking an afternoon nap, a privilege he didn't usually had because one reason or the other (if it was not the war, it was a council meeting, a stack of paperwork, a decision no one else could make… hell, even a little brother pestering him). But that was not going to happen today (Itama was out searching for Tobirama, who was looking for Izuna, Kawarama was on a date with the redhead of hell and his father in a council meeting). He was dreaming about a beautiful wedding when his fantasies were interrupted by his mother, who cheerfully entered to his room and shook him awake.

"Hashi? Sweetie, wake up! WE are going to go shopping!" said the woman, causing her first born to groan.

"Why do I have to go?" he said with a soar voice. He didn't like to go shopping, even more if it was with his mother or any female, it was hell.

"Darling, it's for your wedding" she sighed when she saw the look of confusion on his face. "Hashi, the proposal have to be accompanied with some gifts, it's tradition" she explained.

"Oh… but, it's not going to be very traditional marriage" tried to argue Hashirama. When he was "proposing" to Mito his family took charge in buying and sending the gifts to Uzushiogakure, so he had zero experience in that matter. "And why couldn't you do that? You are much better than I in those matters"

"Because you know your bride to be better" the woman crossed her arms with an stern look. "I'm waiting for you down stairs in five minutes or I'm coming for you"

"Okay" said Hashirama, getting out of bed and fixing his hair. He didn't want problems with that woman, she was pretty scary when angry, just like when they were kids. At least he didn't have the honor of being on the receiving ending of her wrath a lot of times, like Kawarama or Tobirama. The things he have seen her doing…

"Now, Hashirama!"

"Yes, mommy!"

-in the Senju market-

"Look at this!" the brunette followed his mother to an exhibition of jewels. Yes, they were pretty and all, but Madara wouldn't even look at them. "What a beautiful thing" she said, lifting a particular ring with diamonds as ornaments.

"Mom! Why are you…?" blushed the future Hokage when he recognized it as an engagement ring. She looked at him dumbfolded and he answered with an angry face. Yes, he was proposing to Madara, but slipping a ring on his finger… it would be embarrassing, not to mention the other male was going to kill him.

"Sweetie, if you want to marry you are going to have to do it. I know it's a little bit awkward, but it's not so bad" she said, examining the ring. He sighed, resigned to his fate and let his mother show thousands of rings that in her opinion will suit the Uchiha well. In the end, she bought a lot of things, like expensive robes and jewels to send to the Uchiha clan (he was going to get murdered by Madara if Izuna doesn't get to him first for that, he was sure). In the last shop they stopped to look at the rings and Hashirama noticed a very pretty one.

"This is beautiful" it was a combinations between rubies and diamonds. Like fire and ice.

"Yes… and it will be perfect for your fiancée!" said cheerfully the mother, grabbing the jewel and asking to purchase it before her son could say anything.

"He? Wait!" he tried to stop her, but it was too late.

-Back at home-

Itama was already there. Unable to find Tobirama, he decided to go back home to find his brother at the meal. He had a bad feeling that the albino was planning something… and not something good. Izuna had to be in it too, the younger Uchiha will die before seeing his brother married to Hashirama (or pull the brunnette's organs out).

"What could I do?"

"Why don't ask me for help?" said Mito, interrupting his thinking. Yes, she was a great sealing master and a wonderful sensor, she of course could help. "Then, what do you plan? Have you even found Tobirama's secret liar"

"Why are you doing this, really?" he said, not thrusting her.

"Because Tobirama need a pretty good punishment for wanting to marry me to that fool" she answered. "And I believe in love" she added.

"Great, now find Tobi aniya"

"With pleasure"

-With the conspirators-

"I think we should set on fire the place of the encounter…" proposed Izuna, making a mental list of all the ideas he had and that the Senju rejected.

"No… it would be really obvious that it was an Uchiha, and the only Uchiha that is against the deal is you, so…"

"I get it, I get it. It's not like you had a better idea" groaned the raven, trying to keep calm. Since that morning his life was turning downright miserable. Tajima had forced Madara to wear that ridiculous present from the elders. The expression of suffering in his brother's face nearly broke his hearth, and for that he really needed to stop this nonsense.

"Better than yours" growled Tobirama. He was out of ideas a long time ago. He listed a new one before finally giving up. "You know what, I'm going back home to think of a better thing to do. See you"

"Great" said Izuna, but before they left chakra chains appeared from nowhere, trapping the two conspirators and forcing them to stay still. "What is this?"

"A Fuinjutsu" answered Mito, appearing from behind a three with a sadistic smile on her face. The albino trembled, now he knew exactly why his brother was so afraid of her and started pitying Kawarama for being with her.

"Can you keep up the jutsu a little bit while I go to find father and Tajima-sama?" asked Itama with a smile. This was so perfect, he catch his brother talking with an Uchiha about trashing the peace negotiations. Tobirama and Izuna now will be forced to accept the alliance and Hashirama would win the bet! This was his lucky day!

"You are going to tell our parents? How old do you think we are? Seven?" tried to trick him the albino, but Itama was not buying that. He smiled and ran away, leaving them with that redheaded demon from the Whirpool.

"Now… do you took a part in my… misfortunate engagement with Hashirama-sama, Izuna-sama?" asked her in a low voice.

"So what?" answered him like a spoiled brat.

"This" both of the trapped males screamed, calling for mercy. Really, bringing her to their lifes was an horrible idea.

-In Butsuma's office-

"He did what?" asked a disbelieved father.

"Yes, you should have seen those two, conspirating against peace" Itama shook his head. "I don't know what they were thinking about"

"This is not going to stay like this, he is going to hear me" said Butsuma, getting up from his chair and wandering towards the place he could feel Tobirama's chakra fighting with Mito's. "Go to the Uchiha clan with a white flag and explain the situation to Tajima"

"Right away"

-In the other clan-

"That Izuna what?" asked Tajima as confused as the other father. Yes, Izuna was against marrying Madara off to the Senju, but this… "Unbelivable. Show me the way, I have to talk to him"

"Ready when you are"

-Back in the woods-

When Tajima and Itama reached the place Butsuma was yelling at his second son for being stupid. The Uchiha joined quickly, scolding the other conspirator. Itama stood by Mito's side, not really enjoying the spectacle. Yes, his brother would win the bet, but the sign of one of his siblings in troubles was not pleasurable for him.

"Do you two are really conscious of what you were about to do?" asked the oldest Senju with his arms crossed. "It was treason"

"No, it was saving our clans" said Tobirama. "We can trust each others, you used to say that a lot before Hashirama brainwashed you"

"And saving my brother…" added Izuna.

"Just shut up" ordered the older Uchiha. "Don't make things worst"

"But they haven't donde anything yet, no?" asked Itama willing to save his brother. "That means they haven't commit treason and… they could promise to support Hashirama aniya's idea and never to do that again and problem solved"

"Don't be…" tried to say the albino.

"It's a great idea" interrupted Butsuma, looking at his son firmly. "This whole episode will be forgotten if you two promise to help"

"NO! I will never leave my brother in some stupid Senju's hands!" yelled Izuna, trying to escape the chakra chains, but failing spectacularly. Tobirama, smarter and calmer, just evaluated the situation at hand.

"And the other option is?"

"Being accused of treason and expelled from the clan. Your choice" answered Tajima and both of them froze. They didn't wanted to be banished from their clan, it was their family, but the other…

"Okay… I will… do it" said Tobirama, spitting the words through his teeth. He hated his father an brother, they were two fucking blackmailing bastards. The chain released the albino and he, embarrassed and angry, left the place keeping his head up.

"Izuna…" urged Itama.

"Fine, it's no other option, I will do it" spat the Uchiha too and was released. He couldn't believe what they were making him do: betraying his beloved brother! He ran away to find Madara and apologize for a gazillion times and spend some time with him like in the old times before that bastard ruined their lives.

"This was easier than I thought" congratulated the redhead and shook hands with the bicolor haired teen. Now nothing was in Hashirama's way to love.

-A week later-

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Izuna, who haven't told his brother about that night, so concentrated in spending some time with him.

"I have to, it's because of me we are in this situation… and I need to solve" said the older brother, arranging his kimono. Izuna was wearing a formal attire too, wanting nothing more than to put his hands in Hashirama's neck and squeeze it.

"Are… are you sure?"

"I have already told you, Izuna, I will go" the little brother sighed and got up to follow him. He wished there was some divine intervention that would save his brother but… that was impossible. The Rikudo Sennin himself was behind this all.

"I hope you know how much I hate you" he sent to the Shinobi God.

-With the Senju-

Hashirama was unusually happy, even for himself. He finally managed (with a lot of help) to convince the last persons to give him his support. Tobirama still wasn't talking to him, but he eventually will. And from now on he will be engaged to most beautiful shinobi he ever had the pleasure to meet, his best friend.

"I want to see his face when he finds out" laughed Itama by his side. When the Uchihas arrived to the designated spot in neutral territory and the negotiations begin, the answer to his proposal was the last theme to touch. When he told to everyone that he managed to convince all the members of both clans that an alliance was for the better, Madara's eyes turned as big as a bug's. he started shaking and looked at Izuna searching for support.

"He blackmailed me" muttered the younger Uchiha.

"No… no… this can't be happening" now Madara was paler than normal and that was a great feat. Hashirama took advantage and walked towards him.

"I did my part, now it's time for you to do yours" said the brunette, taking his hands. "Madara Uchiha, in front of the representatives of my clan and yours… do you want to marry me?"

That was it, the poor Uchiha couldn't take it anymore. He did something no one would believe of one of the strongest shinobi, the rival of the one and only God of Shinobi, the Leader of the Uchiha clan… he fainted.

"Madara nii-san!" he heard Izuna yelling before he slipped into darkness.

How do you think. Tobirama and Izuna will take what they deserve, no? Reviews, please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you like it, this is one of the final chapters!

When Madara woke up he had a terrible headache. He rose in bed and saw Izuna right next to him, looking worried. Looking at him in distress made his instincts react, what was causing that state in his beloved younger brother? Maybe it was that he was injured or that the battle with the Senju got worse than other times…

"Madara-nii? Are you awake?" asked the younger Uchiha, still looking at his brother with a worried face. He received a smile and a nod. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not really, care to tell me?"

"You are not going to like it" immediately said the younger brother, not wanting to remember as well.

"Just tell me" pleaded Madara.

"Sorry, but… the idiot won the bet. You fainted after finding out" the older Uchiha's eyes widened at an amazing size and started shivering. He quickly recovered his memory, wanting to scream at the top of his lungs. How could that happened? The Big Loser won a bet! The most important bet in his entire life! And now Madara will have to marry him! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Tell me you are joking" tried to neglect the truth the raven. Izuna shook his head, looking at his brother with pity and guilt. "H-how…"

"I'm sorry, nii-san! It was all my fault!" apologized the little brother, bowing his head low. "Itama Senju found some blackmail material on me and Tobirama that could get us expelled from the clans and…"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" reassured Madara. He was truly meaning that, he did not blame Izuna for anything. "All this mess is my fault, I should have known better than to bet my hand in marriage, now I have to pay for my mistake" there was a knock on the door. After that Tajima entered the room with a cup of water in his hands.

"Are you feeling better, Madara?" he asked worried. His son nodded and the man, relieved, sat in the bed and handed the water to him. "You gave us such a scare when you fainted, really, don't do that again"

"Sorry, father" he apologized.

"Well, that could have been better" sighed Tajima, putting a hand in his eldest forehead to test his temperature. He was fine, so the former clan head let him be. "Talking about other things, you still have to officially accept the proposition the young Senju leader made to you"

"Please, father, I just recovered. Can we talk about this later?" he pleaded, not really looking forwards to say yes to Hashirama in front of a multitude of people. Hell, he wasn't even willing to do that in front of his family!

"Sorry, but this can't wait. Because of you fainting he didn't had an answer, so tomorrow the Senju leaders will be waiting for us in a neutral territory to formalize the engagement. Rest for now, tomorrow is going to be a busy day" Tajima was about to leave when he remembered something else. "Your kimono got dirty, but the council sent us a new one that will fit you great. I will bring it to you tomorrow morning"

"Why me?" asked Madara, wondering again why the gods hate him. He let himself fall into the bed again and stared at the ceiling. Was he really going to marry his former nemesis and best friend? Only thinking about it made him shiver.

"Exactly" said Izuna, holding his brother's hand and trying to comfort him. The simple fact that his brother was going to marry a Senju made him want to kill all those idiots, beginning with Hashirama and Itama… maybe he will let Tobirama live for trying to help him.

-In the other world-

"I win! I win!" yelled Ashura while he ran all over the place. Indra was pale, dressed in the bikini that his brother finally forced on him. He really wanted to faint while Hagoromo was half happy half worried. That bikini really made his son look so desirable that he doubt it was safe to wear. "Now there will be wedding! Do you think they will let me design the wedding dress?"

"Ah… no?" said his older brother, just looking at the piece of clothing he had. Ashura's designs were too… how to say?… western styled? And both clans wanted a traditional wedding… or as much as traditional as it can be.

"Don't be like that, nii-san, you look great in my dresses, so I will make one that no one will never forget!" said the younger brother, running towards his study. "I have already finished with the work for the fashion show, so now I will focuss on this project"

"But from where are you going to get Madara's stature and the model to make the dress?" asked  
Hamura, wanting to see the transmigrant wearing one of his nephws's designs.

"That's why Indra-nii is here for!" was his only answer.

"No more…" pleaded the tortured founder of the Uchiha. Really, when was his brother going to leave him alone? He still was getting around the fact that one of his descendants was marrying one of his stupid brother's. He didn't need more.

"Karma is a bitch, no?" joked Hamura, laughing at his family. This was going to be so fun.

-Back in the world of the living-

"What am I going to do?" said Madara in front of the mirror, looking at himself dressed in the elaborated kimono. It was obviously made with one of the presents the Senju clan sent them, as the tradition dictated, and that made him feel uncomfortable wearing that thing. His father had left a few minutes ago to prepare everything, telling him that he looked great and Izuna didn't even want to see him wearing it, saying that he would probably want to tear his eyeballs out and swallow them.

"Are you ready, Madara? Come down now, we have to leave!" called him Tajima, waiting with his youngest by his side. Izuna had just sat down in his formal attire, mute, refusing to talk to anyone and glaring at his father and the council… not a great thing to do.

"I'm coming!" he responded, walking down the stairs like a prisoner towards the execution stand. In the kitchen he spotted an old sake bottle and rushed towards it. If he was going to make this he would need a drink… scratch that, he would need the whole bottle. But he wasn't that lucky, so he only took a gulp to encourage himself and walked out of his house. The words of admiration that went out of his clan's member's mouths didn't flattered him at all, he just wanted to be over with that. "Can we just go?"

"If you want to" answered his father, letting him in the carriage and entering himself. The vehicle started moving. After a few hours Tajima got tired of the atmosphere. "You can talk a little bit more, you know?"

"What it is to talk about?"

"Yes, apart from you being able to marry off nii-sama instead of protecting him from bastard Senjus there is nothing happening here" said Izuna.

"Okay, then let's continue in silence" understood Tajima. This was going to be such a hell of an awkward trip.

-In the Senju's part-

"Do you have the ring, Hashirama?" asked his mother, preparing all the things at home for her son's engagement. They were soon going to move in to the village, once they put the work in progress with the help of the Uchiha. Once Konoha was finished the wedding would be celebrated there, but first… the engagement party! She was so happy and seeing forward it.

"Yes, mother" said the brunette in an awkward way. Really, was she forgetting that he was not proposing to a girl? Why does everybody want to make this thing as traditional as they could? It was not a normal thing! It all started through a bet, for God's sake… and a foolish childhood proposition made to his best friend. And the help of the Sage of the Six Paths.

"Now, try to appear to be a good clan leader" she said, straightening his clothes for the eleventh time. Seriously, when was he going to stop wrinkling them? "You need to cause a good impression on the clan elders and your future in laws"

"As if it was even possible" mumbled Hashirama, thinking about Izuna and his wish to snap his neck, peel away his skin, dry it and make a coat out of it. But that was not different from his situation at home, with Tobirama wanting to do the same… or worse. Well, at least after he got married he would live alone.

"It is, my dear, and I'm planning something" she smiled, making a chill go down his spine. Really, Itama was a carbon copy of her. That means she was going to make everything in her power to make her sons happy, even taking drastic measures. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I see like a ghost?"

"No, but…" he changed the course of the conversation before she could feel offended by anything he said. "Do you think he will really like the jewel? Some internal sources told me that he was not so interested in the other gifts"

"It's that you are so afraid of? Don't worry, he will love it" smiled the woman, petting her child's head like she used to when he was younger. "And after the event I will prepare you your favorite soup"

"With extra mushrooms?"

"With all you want, sweetie"

-In another part of the house-

"Do I have to do this?" asked an angry Tobirama, putting on an elegant kimono that in his eyes will suit a female better. Itama smiled. Earlier in the morning he took out of his brother's closet his formal robes, exchanging them for a sole kimono that was good enough to wear in such an occasion… too bad that it was a girl's one. He knew it was being plain cruel, to embarrass his older brother in front of the Uchiha, but the idiot needed to learn a lesson.

"Yes, or do you want to talk about this with father instead?" said the bicolor haired teen. The other Senju snorted and dressed up, tying the belt around his waist. The younger brother admired his figure, despite his ever present frown the albino looked good. Too good, in fact. Maybe he should try to find a nice man for him too.

"What are you looking at?" asked Tobirama, crossing his arms.

"You look amazing…" then something came to his mind. "With the way you always dressed and talked I never realized that we looked alike in some way"

"Wait, look alike? We two?" the second brother laughed and went to collect his shoes. "Don't joke about that, we can be brothers but we didn't look like each other" Itama frowned and dragged Tobirama towards the mirror and showed him both of them. "Shit, you are right"

"Aja" said the bicolor haired teen, hugging his brother. "And with that kimono the similarities are more noticeable! You look beautiful!" cheered the youngest Senju while his brother put on a expression of misery. He didn't want to look beautiful, he liked his usual self. At least like that he could go on with his life without attracting men like Itama.

"Hey, maybe I'm not the only one father needs to find a husband for"

"I will forget that you said that" growled Tobirama before going out of his room, towards Kawarama's and went back with some cloths on his hands.

"What is that?"

"Kawarama gave me one of his kimonos. A masculine one, thanks God" Itama frowned. Maybe the one who should be looking for a possible suitor for his brother was him. Why not? He asked to himself. He could bring Kawarama and Mito together, and Hashirama and Madara too.

"Well, okay. Let me do all the work. This is going to be fun"

-in the place of the reunion-

"I don't know if I could do this" said Madara, breathing deep in and out. He was so nervous that even his hearth was being affected. When the Senju arrived at the place, Izuna retired to a secluded place. He didn't want to see it, he didn't want to see his brother lowering himself to accept that bastard's proposal and turning into his fiancée. The Uchiha wandered into some woods, getting lost and finally finding…

"Tobirama? What are you doing here?" he asked a little bit surprised. "And what are you wearing?" the Senju blushed. He didn't have time to change and was forced to attend to the meeting in that female kimono. It was no way he showed up in front of his worst enemies dressed like that.

"Ahhh, I didn't want to see my brother doing something like that" he said, looking embarrassing at the ground. "And someone stole all my formal robe and replaced them by this ridiculous thing. I believe it was Itama"

"Well, it's not past him" answered the raven, discreetly taking a look at the other's body. It was lean and scultural, with so white skin. And it looked so silky… how it was that no one ever realized that Tobirama was such a beauty? But maybe it was a good thing. "But I have to say that it suits you great"

"Thank you…" said the still flustered albino. Izuna smiled at him and took his hand with the intension of helping him moving easier (the kimono didn't let the Senju move his feet like he wanted) to go more inside the woods when…

"You make such a wonderful couple, you know" a voice rang from the trees. They lifted their heads and saw a grinning Itama (the kind of grin you would only get from the Cheshire Cat). Both of them blushed and gave a frown to the teen.

"We are not a couple, we are just… acquaintances" said the Uchiha.

"Yes, we… just know each other better since we worked together trying to avoid this awful mistake" added the Senju.

"Well, just acquaintances, you have to come with me. All the people have to be present for the main event" said the still smiling Senju. Looks like he already found his older brother's soon to be husband. With that the peace between the Uchiha and the Senju will be sealed forever! He only needed to work his magic on them. He returned and in the edge of the forest he found Kawarama and Mito kissing like hungry animals. "Oh, my eyes" he covered them.

"Ah… you were here" said the brunette, getting away from his girlfriend with red cheeks while the Uzumaki looked like a demon ready to throw them a curse.

"What the hell were you just doing?" asked an unbelievable Tobirama. The third brother's eyes went down to the floor, but before he achieved that he noticed that his brother was holding hands with the Uchiha.

"Why are you walking hand on hand?" asked the cross scared teen confused. Both shinobi got a dark shade of red and let the other go, walking without saying a word to the place where the ceremony should take place. In many moments Izuna was about to bring out a kunai and stab the idiotic Senju, as well as Tobirama, but all the event was pretty. It ended in the older Uchiha with a flustered face saying yes to the proposal. While the families were celebrating the soon to come union, the two greatest shinobi disappeared. Towardsteh river where they played when children.

"What do you think?" asked Hashirama, smiling and hugging the raven by his shoulders.

"You won, I have no other choice" said the Uchiha with his face down. The other let him go and grabbed his chin to lift his head.

"Madara, this is not about the bet. Really, I would never force you to do this. If I had noticed that you don't want this I would have lost on purpose… but that is not the case. I love you and you love me" said softly the God of Shinobi, making his companion's cheeks blush.

"I don't…"

"Stop lying to yourself, I know you. You were my most important person and my best friend" the brunette let him go, but the other keep looking at his eyes. "I've seen a lot of times just how much you love me… before you realized what was happening and tried to deny it again" the raven wanted to run away, but somehow he was glued to the floor. Something was keeping him by this idiot's side… "I love you and will never get tired of saying this. I want to make you happy" he kneeled on the ground surprisingly.

"Hashirama, what are you…"

"I want an answer that comes from your hearth, my friend, the truth" he took out the ring he haven't used yet. "Madara Uchiha, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes…" the answer escaped from his lips before he could control himself and the ring was slipped on his finger. The two kissed, enjoying their new lives…

Do you liked it, then review! Next chapter is going to be the wedding! And a special surprise!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I decided to wait one more chapter for the wedding, please enjoy!

"I don't know if I could resist this any longer" said Madara when he looked at his garments for the wedding. Why was he being treated like a girl? He was not one, even if he was marrying into the other clan! He left the place in a hurry before the council can force him to try it on. In the way home he found Izuna, looking down. "What is happening to you? Since the engagement party you have been a little worried"

"No… nothing happened" lied a flustered Izuna, lowering his head. As he did so the memories of the event flashed through his eyes.

-Flashback-

Izuna was gulping down sake at the fastest pace that he can, accompanied by Tobirama, who drank even more. The two of them were already very dizzy, for not saying drunk, when a dance begin and their brothers walked to the dance floor to open it. The Uchiha frowned disgusted, everyone seemed to have so much fun when everything that happened was such a tragedy for both clans.

"How ugly, I'm going to puke" said the raven, taking a hand to his face.

"Me too" the albino made the same gesture and both of them nodded, leaving the place to avoid seeing the show. They didn't saw the waiter that served them sake grinning and transforming into Itama.

"Well, if a few dozen bottles of sake couldn't bring them together, then nothing will" the littlest Senju brother put on a scary face before adding. "Nothing besides me, of course. Now with the next part of my wonderful plan for bringing those two together" he clapped and happily followed his soon to be victims, sneaking a glance at his favorite brother and his fiancé.

"This place is deserted, good" said a very dizzy Uchiha, who couldn't see straight. He didn't even noticed he was in the white haired Senju's company. The music sounded even in that place, but at least they got a rest of seeing their clansmen making fools out of themselves.

"It's quiet…" commented Tobirama, even worse than his rival. They looked at each other, the time they have spent together planning Hashirama's defeat have brought them closer. "Do you know how to dance?" he suddenly asked.

"What? Of course I know"

"Show me" Izuna put one hand in his hips and offered the other to Tobirama to take. They started to dance with a slow pace. Itama was watching them from a tree, both totally intoxicated shinobi were looking at each other with love.

"Itama, my friend, you are a genius" congratulated himself the younger before seeing them kissing at the end of the song.

"What… have you done?" asked the albino after he realized what they did.

"What have I done? What have you done?" answered Izuna. They started to fight, sobered up after the kiss. The bicolor haired teen shook his head and started to plan. He knew that those two loved each other, but weren't willing to accept it. Then he realized something… he couldn't do the same that he did with the oldest brothers. For people like Izuna and Tobirama… they get close fighting. So he would make them fight until they confessed.

-End of the flashback-

Since then he has been thrown in the weirdest of situations involving that damn Senju. He just hoped they stopped soon.

-In the future Konoha-

Itama was rushing behind his mother to prepare everything for his brother's wedding, after all the village was going to be finished in a few days thanks to Hashirama's incredible Mokuton abilities. Even with the clans that wanted to join their alliance in the last few days. First it was the Sarutobi, who demanded a compound as big as the Senju's. Next it was the Hyugas, that wanted a bigger one with a big ass mansion for the principal family and separated little ones for the secondary branches. Then it came the Shimuras, that wanted private laboratories, the Nara wanted woods to raise their deer, the Akimichi that wanted restaurant equipments, the Yamanaka flowers… the list grew even more.

"At least we are not the only ninja village now" said the teen, helping a Yamanaka with a very beautiful bouquet for the bride. The preparations were now almost complete, with a lot of help from different clans. "If only Madara could see this… but no, I have to keep my mind set into one thing: Izuna and Tobirama. The wedding will be the best time to get them together"

"Where do I put this cushions?" asked one of the other Senju.

"There" signaled the youngster and started planning. First… getting them drunk, it was easier to get both of them if they were drunk as hell. Second… get them to be alone. Third… get out of that place as soon as he can, because he never knew when some violence turned to some kisses, that turned into a lovemaking session.

"Really, what so a boy have to do to make his brothers happy?" he turned around and went to his mother, that was taking care of the decoration of the shrine.

-In the other world-

"Tell me this isn't happening" said a very desperate Uchiha ancestor, trying to cover himself with his arms, dresses in what seemed to be the tightest dress in Ashura's collection. Thanks god it was long and covered his legs… until he noticed that the skirt was made of long ribbons that made openings to show his body's best parts.

"Don't be so nervous, you are going to ruin the image I want to create" reprimand him his younger brother, then pushed him towards the stage. "Go and impress them, nii-san!"

Yeah, right. He walked in the high heels that baka forced him to wear, trying to ignore the sounds the perverts made to attract his attention, some even wanted to touch him. When he returned to the backstage he started shivering, calling for his daddy. Ashura was having none of it and changed him quickly into the bikini, that made the perverts salivate and threw him many cards with their names and numbers. When he was getting out of stage this time he felt a spank on his but that threw him into a nervous breakdown. It was the same for all the dresses, one more slutty than the other, making the judges and the public salivate. Some of them even threw him their underwear! By the end of the damn thing he was into hysterics.

"What happened, my baby?" asked Hagoromo when the show finally finished with Ashura as the winner. Hamura was behind him with a camera, replaying the tape and laughing his ass out of it. The red face of his nephew was definitely one of the funniest things he have ever watched.

"Perverts… they were raping me with their eyes… let's go somewhere safe, daddy, or I'm gonna get raped" he pitifully said, making his father cuddle him and quickly leave the place, leaving behind two laughing younger brothers.

"Did you enjoy the show, uncle Hamura?"

"Yes, and I especially liked the swimsuit. Indra has such a nice body, pity that he never shows it" responded the moon ruler, smiling. He saw a lot of person exiting the establishment, wanting to see the model of the night and maybe ask "her" out. "Well, let's go before Hagoromo goes crazy and surround the house in an anti-pervert shield"

"It's there a jutsu like that?"

"No, but it's not past him to make one just to keep Indra out of one of his nervous breakdowns… we all know how the last one ended"

"Yeah"

-Back in the earth-

"I won't and you can't make me!" yelled Madara, being dragged by his father to put on his wedding gear. At this attitude Tajima's anime vein was about to explode. He finally managed to get to the spot where the damn dress of hell, like Madara liked to call it, was waiting for him and threw his oldest in.

"In fact, I can, I'm your father" said the parent, letting the others inside change his son by the force into the white dress while he fought (more like make a fuss) trying to get rid of it. Yes, he agreed to marry Hashirama and yes, he loved the idiot, but he wasn't going to wear a damn dress in his wedding ceremony.

"Don't! I won't! Let me go!" tried to scape the young Uchiha, but in the end he was in front of a mirror with the thing on. "Oh, God"

"Yes… you look beautiful, my dear" said Tajima, entering to give the youngster a hug. "And you are not going to believe how especial this kimono is. It appeared out of nowhere when you accepted the proposal and it was just your size"

"Yeah, great…" while saying that with heavy sarcasm he looked at the sky. He was blaming Hagoromo for this, he knew that sage was against him since the beginning.

"Don't put that face, you look great" Tajima said letting him go. "The day after tomorrow you are going to shine"

"I will, I think… wait, the day after tomorrow? Wasn't it going to be when Konoha was finished?" asked Madara counting the days with his hands. If he was right he still have some days until the place was finished.

"Yes, they finished earlier and are arranging everything for your wedding" smiled the happy parent, making his son more nervous. "So, we have to hurry up to finish all the things, or we aren't going to finish by the day. You still have to try on some of the jewels the Senju sent to us to pick up the right ones to wear for the wedding and the…"

"One thing for moment, father, one thing for moment" he pleaded, wanting to faint right away.

"Okay, boy. Right now concentrate in the jewels" the people that was helping with the dress helped him to pick up… or more like they picked the right ones for him, because he was so out of breath that he couldn't even look at them.

While this was happening Izuna wandered in the forest, thinking about what was happening in the last few days. His dear brother was going to marry into another clan and leave him with the burden of being the head of the household. And on top of that, he still has some business with Tobirama… oh, just why was he thinking about him?

"What am I doing?"

"I don't know, but you should" answered said albino, appearing like if he was summoned by his thoughts.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I just can't stomach all the preparations in the house" he said, crossing his arms. "I just can't see why they are so happy about that. We are leaving everything we know to start a new life, even the house we grew up in…"

"Is that so terrible to you? I don't like that too and changes aren't easy but… I want to put my best face in to encourage my brother, because even if it's unknown, it's still better than seeing your beloved ones fall in battle"

"Who says that this is going to stop, it's only a ceasefire" answered the Senju.

"You know, you are talking just like my brother"

"Maybe because he has a working brain cell, even with all the layers of evil he hides that fact under" Tobirama turned around to face him. "Just like all of you"

"Who are you to say that we are evil?! Aren't the Senju the ones like that?! You killed so much of our own and now wants to judge us…"

"I know enough of all of you to judge you!" they got into an argument that ended in them kissing each other with passion. The kiss didn't stop there, they started to explore each other's bodies and soon the albino's shirt was removed and they were both in the ground, with Tobirama under Izuna.

"Wait!" the Senju stopped it and both of them realized what they were doing, getting up as fast as they can. They looked away from each other, red in the face. "Hem… maybe we can talk about this while we walk"

"Yes, that will be great" answered the Uchiha, and they started walking towards their brother's river to curse it with all their might without noticing that they were holding hands like a lovely couple.

-In the Senju compound-

"I feel something is going on" said Itama to her mother while she was finishing packing the last things to move into the new village. She turned around to him, with a worried face. The wedding was just two days away and that union was too important. There couldn't be any complications.

"Something bad?"

"Not… good. Related to Tobirama, I think" he said, then tried to pick up more details from that feeling. "Have you always known that me and Tobirama look a lot alike?"

"Yes, you two are a lot like me" she answered, hugging her son. "Hashirama and Kawarama look more like Butsuma, more masculine… I think that's why they never attracted men's attention. Well, if we didn't count that young Uchiha"

"He wasn't attracted by Hashirama, Hashirama was attracted by him" corrected Itama. "and what would you say if I told you that Tobi-chan have a possible suitor in sight?"

"The Uchiha's next leader?" she asked, then laughed at the confused face her son made. "Darling, you are not the only one who played matchmakers at your age. I have a lot of fun on my own during my times getting some people together. You inherited that spirit from me, my baby, and you sure will make them confess"

"Are you not angry? We didn't exactly need more alliance with the Uchiha now that Hashi is going to marry Madara"

"Itama, baby, that's exactly why we need a more solid union. They provided a bride for our leader, but we only provide an alliance that could be broken at any time. So, if Tobirama accepted an engagement to their future clan leader…"

"Problem solved" grinned Itama. "that way we can tighten our lazes with them"

"You are learning, my dear" she hugged him and they both laughed, planning how to get the lovely couple to get together. They didn't noticed that Mito was listening near the door, a grin on her face, ready to help them, even if she must tie those two together with her chains and drag them to the altar herself.

"I'm not that much of a monster, no, Hashirama-sama?" a long distance away a certain brunette felt shivers going down his spine. Butsuma looked at his son's strange face but only tought the boy was nervous for his coming wedding.

"You don't have to be so nervous" se pated on his back to soothe him.

"I'm not nervous, I just have the feeling that a certain demon of hell is going to do something pretty soon" he said, looking around to see if they weren't followed by an army of devils or something like that.

"By that are you referring to Mito-hime?"

"Who else? I don't know any more demons" answered Hashirama, feeling pretty much in danger. A pity that he couldn't see Madara until the great day because of all the preparations, he wanted to make sure he wasn't in danger too. But… something was telling him that the one who will be the target of the Devil Queen was Tobirama. "Rikudo Sennin, please protect my little brother" he pleaded hopefully.

Hello, I'm back. i would like to see your reviews, it's a pity there are no more.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it. But it's not the end of the history, I plan on writting something else

"I can do it… I can do it" said Madara to himself the bug day, already wearing the wedding dress, which he didn't really like, and trying not to hyperventilate and faint straight away when he saw the crow of people that will see this union.

"Yes, you can" approached him Tajima, soothing him with his words. The raven calmed down a bit and advised to himself to only look at his future husband, not at the people surrounding them. Too bad it was a little difficult, thanks to all the important people even from other clans that demanded to have a sit in such an important event. And both clans elders ignored his feeling, allowing them.

"I'm not so sure" admitted the younger.

"You can" the parent grabbed his son's arm and motioned him to the door. Madara ignored the stares of everybody else on his back, walking a little bit faster than planed and keeping his eyes fixed on Hashirama once he reached the altar. In the first row were their families, Tobirama and Izuna glaring at the brunette. The albino was wearing a female kimono again thanks to his mother and the red haired demon from hell, as he had started to call Mito. The wonder duo of women made a plan to make him and the younger Uchiha confess, helped by the little Itama, who was going to provide copious amounts of licuor.

"Don't let me realize that they are there" whispered Madara to Hashirama, that only nodded. He was as nervous as his friend, being ignored all the times he asked his parents to reduce the list of guests. He could mask this well if he focus on his most important person, so he told himself to keep his eyes on Madara. The ceremony went on and they soon found themselves drinking their nine sake shots and the worst was over.

"We did it" whispered the Senju when they were presented to the crow of clan heads and elders from the new village.

"Yes, we did" answered Madara in a low voice.

-Later-

Izuna was drinking even more than when he was in the engagement party, with Tobirama at his side, both of them drinking while they saw their brothers greed all the important people, hating everything that was happening. Itama for his part was giving them more than enough strong sake to bring down an elephant.

For his part, Madara was happy. After he admitted his feelings for his best friend turned husband he was definitely sure that in the end who won was both. He thanked Hagoromo in silence for giving him this second opportunity and hopped that this time he won't be shunned away by the others (highly unlikeable). For his part Hashirama was euphoric, not because he had finally won a gamble in his two lives, something that most than likeable wasn't going to happen ever again, but he won the most important one and that was what matters.

"Want to dance?" asked politely the Senju, taking his new husband's hand. Madara accepted and followed him to the dance floor once they finished greeting the attendants. He took his rival's hand and let him guide him. They were moving in perfect synchrony, just like in battles, but this time it was not to hurt each other.

"Do you think it will be needed for Indra and Ashura to reincarnate again in those two brats after this?" questioned the Uchiha, remembering for a brief moment the stupid blond and the spoiled raven the sons of the Sage reincarnate themselves after them.

"I'm not so sure, but they will exist… somehow" answered the brunette, wondering for a second if the kids would be as powerful as they were in the war… that was probably not going to happen. "Well, look on the bright side, they will have their parents"

"Yeah…"

-In the bar-

"I… hic!... hate this" said a completely drunken Izuna. His face was flustered, red as a lobster and he had a hand around Tobirama's waist without really noticing. The other was no better, taking a new shot and letting said hand travel down his body until it reached his leg.

"Me… hic!... Tooo!" dragged the word the poor Senju asking for a new bottle of the alcoholic beverage that his brother really doubt if he should give it to him. While this was happening their mother and her red haired devil of a new friend were seeing them a little bit worry. They seemed to be about to suffer a massive intoxication.

"Hey… do you know… hic!... what?" said Izuna.

"What?" asked the albino, putting his head on the table.

"I want to… hic!... be alone with you" stated the raven and after a nod with the head for the Senju's part they went quickly away towards one empty house. Itama sighed and quickly hide the bottle of strong beverage away from everybody's seeing.

"Sometimes it's difficult to play matchmaker" he muttered to himself. Once he hid the thing he went straight towards his mother to tell her that everything was okay. In the empty house Izuna pulled the albino closer to himself. They kissed and soon the Uchiha's hands were under the Senju's kimono.

"You look beautiful" complimented drunkenly Izuna, removing the belt from his former enemy's kimono. The other was doing the same and soon. In the end they ended up in bed (or in the floor), naked and kissing each other like hungry beasts. Not what the matchmaker wannabes wanted but very close. Izuna positioned himself as the dominant one for the night, not even conscious of what he was about to do thanks to the amount of alcohol in his system. Tobirama was not much better either.

"You are going to like this" he said before continuing his ministrations by attacking the albino's neck.

-Out in the open-

"We should go now" said Hashirama. It was late in the night now and he wanted to enjoy the wedding night. Madara didn't even wondered what was expecting him. The Senju expected this his whole two lives and was eager for making up for the lost time. And not only that, he had a long list of fantasies that kept him warm in those lonely nights when he was a teenager, a single man and a married man. Some of them even made him nosebleed over some important papers.

"If you want" answered the Uchiha, taking his hand and moving along with him towards the new Senju compound, where their new home was located. Once there he was suddenly lifted by the other, that refused to put him back down.

"It's part of the tradition, my dear" excused himself Hashirama.

"Cut the crap, Hashirama, you only wanted to carry me" grunted the Uchiha, but he let the other do like he pleased. After all, he was right. They both got to the bed their family members (except Izuna and Tobirama, that refused to help) made for them and kissed. Then the Senju smiled wickedly. "What's with that face?"

"I have been dreaming about this day for two lives, now… I will make it worth the wait" said Hashirama in a perverted way. During his stay in the other world he even had time to talk to the biggest pervert the world knew, Jiraiya, and got some new ideas to add to his list (even if the perverted Senin mentioned them with women).

"Wh… hey, wait!" pleaded Madara, a little bit scared of the look he was getting. It was like all the perverts in the world were now concentrating their energy in the brunette. "What… what are you thinking?!"

"I have a lot of ideas for our honeymoon"

"Ideas? What kind of ideas?"

"Like this" Hashirama finally pounced and attacked his new spouse's neck, making the raven shiver. He had never been attacked that way. He shivered even more when he felt his former nemesis hands under his clothing.

"Hashirama, what are you thinking, you pervert?"

"Pervert? Well, we are married now and I have all the rights to be perverted with you, my little Mada-chan"

"Call me like that again and you will see" growled the former Uchiha. "And who said that I will be bottom? I could be just as devious as you are" he said, changing the positions.

"How sexy" commented the brunette before they engaged in a battle that was very different of the others they have previously…

-the next morning-

Izuna woke up with a pounding headache, wondering what the hell happened last night. He remembered being at his brother's wedding with the idiot, depressed at the thought that things were never going to be the same again. He was going to miss his dear brother's cooking and all the cares he had with… wait, he was thinking too much about that. The Uchiha starts looking around him only to find his worst nightmare became true: Tobirama Senju was at his side, naked, and by the way things look, they had sex last night.

"What…?" he tried to reason, but in that moment the albino woke up and with a sleepy face looked at his surroundings. His eyes went wide as saucers when he noticed that he was laying with the new head of the Uchiha clan, totally naked.

"You… me… oh, shit"

"Exactly" sighed Izuna. Then looked away. "Nobody will know what happened here and we are never going to see each other again?"

"Ended" they parted without saying another word, both with a great hangover and Tobirama with an ache on his hips. They tried to evoke the night before going to bed again with strong painkillers and a good dose of water. The first thing they could remember was the intense pleasure and how well they felt together.

"No… I can't be thinking that…" said Izuna looking terrorized.

"This can't be happening" said Tobirama to himself, just as scared. Outside his room his mother and younger brother were listening with glasses pressed to the door. They both have huge grins on their faces. Itama gave his mom the thumbs up, she was very clever in this things.

"You are the best, mommy"

"Do you ever doubt it?" she answered ruffling her baby's hair. The other laughed a bit and continued to listen to his big brother. For her part, Mito was spending the day with Kawarama. They were both a little bit tired after the huge party last night, in fact the girl's red hair wasn't tied up in the usual buns. It was left free.

"That was a very good night. I have never thought that the Senju could make such incredible parties" said the redhead, a little bit hungover because of all the fine sake that she drank.

"And you haven't seen a thing, hime-sama" said the boy, then he frowned. "How do you think Tobirama and Izuna are?"

"Do you know about that?"

"About my mother and younger brother playing matchmakers? Yes, now answer my question"

"Well"

-In the newlywed's home-

"I can't believe you actually did that" said Madara while dressing in a new house kimono he found in the wardrobe. It has the Senju crest in the back, a change he was willing to ignore. He liked to have his family crest, thank you very much.

"Well, I was far better than the roleplay I was used to" answered the brunette, lying on the bed as if he didn't have a care in the world. "And I was waiting for this such a long time… two lives to be exact."

"Hum" the angry former Uchiha walked… limped into the kitchen to make breakfast… at least for him, the idiot could cook his own food.

"Maddy, when do you think we can start thinking about children?" Hashirama practically screamed the question, making his husband drop the sandwich he was making.

"WHAT?! IT'S TOO EARLY!" yelled the raven, blushing deep red. He wanted to enjoy the honeymoon and some years of marriage before his life was returned to when he was raising Izuna. He loved the baby a lot, but he could live without the tantrums, broken things, dirty diapers, cries and so on. "Maybe we shouldn't have…"

"But I want some, they were one of the few only good things from my former live" pouted the Senju leader, finally getting out of bed and putting some clothes on. "I can make some really cute children and trying is going to be fun"

"I said no"

"But, Maddy…"

"NO!"

They started fighting as they always do since they were children, much to the amusement of some ancestors of them.

"Do you think they are going to make a new bet for the children?" asked Indra, who had his skin red because of all the baths he took after the fashion show.

"Maybe… if Madara hasn't learned his lesson" answered Ashura, very proud with himself. "If they do then we can make a new bet too"

"No, I learned my lesson" shivered his older brother. "I'm not going to bet with you"

"Okay" said a defeated little brother. "It is funny"

"What?"

"That what begin in a fight could end up in love… or in another fight, but with love included" he laughed. "It's great to see them together at last"

"You can say that"

Do you want a continuation? Because I'm planning on writting it. Reviews!


End file.
